Rose Tattoo
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: Lilianne Vin Roze is a daughter of a mafia don and the inheritance of wealth, assets, and power is in question. Having 2 older siblings, there can only be one heir and so, with their father at his death bed, a battle to the death is to be held. With a twist of fate, Lilianne encounters the Phantom Troupe. Would the wild, untamed spider be her victory or her downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tattoo

Chapter 1

_I watched expressionlessly as he took my hand and his tender and warm lips touched the elegant and intricate rose tattoo at the back of it._

_"And with this kiss, the contract has been sealed... and I shall serve you 'til my last dying breath has left me"_

"Oujo-sama, please wake up. We're almost there." I slowly opened my eyes to the soft voice of my servant and body guard, Jonathan 'Jonah' Yallo who was sitting beside me.

I rubbed my eyes with my pale hands. "Is that so? Thank you for waking me, Jonah."

The car came to a stop and from where we are, we can hear the gunfire, smell death and blood. Despite the darkness of the night, you can see the many figures killing each other off and it has to be in such a public place, the park. I sighed.

"How troublesome." I said and Jonah got out of the car and held the door open for me.

"Stay here and watch the car." I ordered the driver.

"But oujo-sama-" he tried to retort.

"I'll be fine. I have Jonah with me." I cut him off.

I walked out and we approached the group. As I thought, our own men and they are against...

"The Phantom Troupe?" I was surprised. What kind of idiot would send their men to their own graves like this? The thought of the idiocy made my blood boil. "Stop this immediately!"

My voice was barely audible due to the gunfire but our men quickly recognized my voice and stopped. This made the Troupe stop their attack as well and everyone looked at me.

"Oujo-sama!" exclaimed our men.

"Stop this foolishness. You're digging your own graves deeper this way." I added sternly.

"But the Master has ordered us to capture the Phantom Troupe no matter what!" reasoned one of the men.

I was about to speak when his head was chopped off in an instant. Before the attacker could even touch me, Jonah interfered. With his eyes glowing blue and my rose tattoo as well, he grabbed the attacker and restrained him. I could feel a small amount of energy leave me.

"As I was about to say, and this goes for all of you blind fools," I was referring to our subordinates. Well, I am pretty pissed off by this. "This is enough. Let the Troupe go. Whatever father's reason is, this is madness and I forbid you to resume it."

Hesitantly, they put down their guns and started retreating.

"You can release him now, Jonah." I ordered.

With slight hesitance, Jonah let go of my previous attacker. Half of the attacker's face is covered with a neck warmer and he had dark hair. The look in his eyes spell pain and torture and agonizing death.

"Honestly... I don't know why father would even bother... Sending many of our men into a hopeless battle." I was about to walk away when someone called out to me.

"Wait."

I stopped in my tracks and faced the person. Among the group, a man close to my age with dark combed back hair, grey eyes and pale skin, wearing a fur-collared leather trench coat and black pants and shoes stood, staring at me. I could guess as much that he's the leader.

"Why are you letting us go?" He was obviously suspicious, thinking if there might be a trap.

"Much as I am proud and confident of our subordinates' skills, this is a complete waste of time. Unlike my mad father, I don't send my servants and men into fruitless battles." I said with a matter-of-factly tone and started walking away, my heels going click-clack on the pavement. "Have a good night" I waved with my tattooed hand casually without looking back.

* * *

(Chrollo)

I watched as the mysterious girl waved at us casually with her tattooed hand and walked away, her slender figure disappearing into the night. I noticed that the tattoo doesn't have any color and that it's like a regular tribal tattoo of a rose and yet, earlier when Feitan attacked her, it glowed blue, the same color as the white haired boy's eyes who defended her.

"Who was that brat?" Phinks asked to no one in particular.

"They were calling her 'oujo-sama' and she called the man who ordered for our capture 'father'. It's safe to assume that she's the daughter of this mafia don, a greatly respected one at that." I answered, my eyes still glued to the darkness where she vanished.

"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that." Machi commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, choosing her subordinates' lives than her father's pride. But she seems to regard us highly." Nobunaga added.

"Past is past. We can forget about this event. Let's go." I concluded and started walking in the opposite direction of the mystery girl.

"Eh?" I heard Feitan.

"What is it?" Phinks asked Feitan who was groping himself for something.

"My phone... I can't feel it anywhere." Feitan answered.

I smirked, amused. I guess we won't be able to forget about this so easily. "Let's leave it at that. We'll just steal a new one for you."

"Well said, danchou!" Shalnark, gleeful as always, agreed.

And with that, we left the park and looked for a rundown abandoned apartment or building to serve as place to stay for the night.

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. XP And this is only my second Chrollo fanfic. Reviews are well appreciated~ :3 Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tattoo

Chapter 2

(Chrollo)

"Hello?" I answered my phone. As I predicted, the mystery girl called a couple of days after the incident.

"Chrollo Lucifer, if I have not mistaken?" her voice was confident and gives off an authoritative vibe.

"Lilianne Vin Roze" I replied in a tone that says 'I've been expecting you'. She's not the only one who did her research.

I got Shalnark to research about her as soon as possible and I was right in assuming that she's a mafia don's daughter. Moreover, she's the youngest among her siblings. Their father is quite old and will soon die so there is a power struggle within the family for inheritance.

"Heh... Someone did their homework." She said with a hint of sarcasm. And I smiled unknowingly.

"I expected you would call. So what do you want?" I asked and oddly enough, I feel a slight excitement. This girl isn't at all ordinary.

"Meet with me. Bring the whole Troupe if you want but I need you to meet with me." Her voice was cold and stern and all business-like.

"What for?"

"Just do as I ask. Meet with me tonight in the same place where you killed my foolish men."

Normally, I'd feel insulted at being ordered around but right now, I just feel excited, like this is something to look forward to.

"All right. Would ten o'clock be fine?" I asked. I'm amused that a girl like her exists, someone who has the guts to steal from a professional thief and call them with it and even ask to meet with them!

"Fine. I don't like tardy people so make sure you're not late. See you then." She hung up and I stood up as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"We're meeting up with her tonight." I announced, then turned to Machi. "Machi, contact Hisoka. See if he can come. I'm still not sure about the urgency of this event."

"Got it, danchou" Machi took out her phone and dialed Hisoka's number.

"Danchou, what now?" Feitan asked.

I smirked. "Now, we wait."

(Lilianne)

I sighed as I hung up and put down the phone.

"Are you all right, oujo-sama?" Jonah asked, concerned as ever.

The both of us are in my room since no one in the family knows that I'm contacting the Phantom Troupe.

I nodded. "It's successful so far. We need to get them to agree, especially their leader, Chrollo Lucifer."

"Will you-?"

"No, I won't." I cut him off sharply. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I know better than to tame a naturally wild beast, Jonah. It will only be for a short while so using it will only be a waste." I looked at the rose tattoo on my hand.

_Taming a lion... is an absurd idea... because it is a hunter and wild by nature... Sooner or later, when you outstretch your hand to it, it might as well take a bite and gnaw it off..._

"What else do you wish to do now, ojou-sama?" Jonah asked, flashing me a bright smile.

"Wait for the darkness to cover the earth, I suppose." I mused and gazed out of the window.

(Chrollo)

I looked at the star-filled night sky.

_2 minutes..._

"Danchou, why are we meeting with that brat?" Feitan approached.

I smirked. "You're questioning me, Feitan?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just... curious." Feitan looked away.

"Mmm... I don't know either." I gave him my usual smile and he seemed satisfied enough.

It's not that I don't know. Maybe I can say that I was just bored and this girl happens to have snatched my interest. I wanted to see how this will turn out so I invited the whole Troupe into the fun and I bet some of them already knows that.

I soon felt the familiar presence and heard the tapping of her heels on the pavement. Her servant, whom I heard she calls 'Jonah', has very silent footsteps and a somewhat faint presence.

"Glad to see the whole Troupe assembled." she smirked under the light of a lamp post.

I took a few steps towards her. Her servant tensed.

"We came as you asked, all of us present. What could you want that would have you calling us, a band of thieves and murderers, here?"

(Lilianne)

His question amused me. Despite doing his homework, it seems he doesn't know how my family settles matters of absolute inheritance.

"Survival of the Fittest." I declared.

He looked at me silently.

I smiled musingly. "You know that there is a power struggle within my family in terms of inheritance, correct?"

He nodded.

"We settle it through a game... a game to the death." This made the whole Troupe stir and I know I'm getting somewhere. "My elder siblings have assembled their men. In my case, I barely trust mine and only ever truly leave my life in Jonah's capable hands. "

"If you mean to make us work for you, don't get any ideas." the man who attacked me from before warned.

"My troupe will not fight for the sake of your greed." Chrollo stated in his usual tone but there is a sternness to it.

"Let me tell you this: I have no interest in the family fortune or the power I will inherit... but I have no intention of dying either." I said, looking straight into his grey eyes.

(Chrollo)

The way she said those words, it's like she's just playing a game involving walking on a tightrope and falling is certain death. Yes, getting us to agree is the tightrope and I get the feeling that if we disagree, we'll be the indirect cause of her failure, and ultimately her death. So what? It doesn't have anything to do with us... and yet, why do I feel this urge to accept her request? Have I grown soft over the years? I doubt that.

Her dark amethyst eyes had a glint as she stared directly into mine. It was the push I needed but I also need to assure the safety of the Troupe.

"I will agree" This caused a stir among my subordinates and a hopeful look on the Vin Roze's face. "But first and foremost, tell me what your power is."

_It's probably somewhere around Manipulation given how she ordered that boy, Jonah. But most manipulators need an object of some sort, like a needle or something in order to control the person. Shalnark uses that needle and controls with his phone. I can assume that her tattoo is like the phone but what could be the needle?_

The hopeful expression dropped to a completely neutral and expressionless face.

"If you are afraid that I would take control of the Troupe, then you're just plain paranoid. I don't have any intention of such. I know better than to control and tame a naturally wild beast. And besides, why should I waste my power on something that won't even last? Once the tournament or the game is over, you can scatter wherever you want with your bags full of rare items and cash, and I won't even bother tracking you all down."

There was complete silence.

(Lilianne)

"Then tell us" From among the group, beside Chrollo, stood a man with red hair styled backwards, with yellow eyes that ache for murder and bloodshed. He has a star and a tear drawn on each of his cheeks, like an insane and psychotic clown. "How does this game go?"

There was an amused smile on his face. It was so twisted. This man itself is twisted, the very embodiment of insanity.

"My two older siblings have their own 'army' of skilled men and so do I. The three groups will battle it out in a field. The ones who get their troupes eliminated will be killed by the victor. In short, I want you to massacre my siblings' men in battle." I answered coolly.

"Won't it be easier to hire an assassin? You can be sure enough that they'll be able to kill every one of your siblings' men without betraying you, as long as you have the money to pay them." This time, a pink haired girl who looks like a ninja, with piercing blue eyes, stepped forward.

_And so it's time for the question and answer, huh?_

I brushed off a lock of pale blonde hair from my shoulder and said, "Unfortunately, none of us are allowed to do so. It would make the game boring if you summon assassins to kill each other off, not to mention, the mafia community will hate us for depleting the population of hirable killers. Still, some tend to have it done in a less tedious manner and that's why I have Jonah by my side 24/7."

I explained it as best as I can without giving out too much, especially about my ability. Rather, it's my family's ability.

"So... will you accept my offer? The tournament is a mere 3 days away. For the time being, you can stay at the mansion. I can take care of your food and lodging." I told them in a professional manner.

In truth, I'm a little excited but I will never show it. I need to keep a cool and professional face to get them on my side, so they won't think they're merely speaking to a rich and snotty brat. Besides... I shouldn't get too close to anyone, even Jonah. A rose has thorns and anyone who grabs it just so suddenly... gets wounded and bleeds.

(Chrollo)

I looked at this determined little girl. Despite having close ages, she looks quite young, like a little princess indeed, with pale blonde hair and dark purple eyes that are like amethysts. Her skin is pale as porcelain and she looks so fragile that the slightest touch would break her and yet, she's emits an authoritative vibe that makes people bow down and obey her, like a rose, the queen of flowers.

"All right. I accept your offer but as for staying in your mansion, we'll do so tomorrow. But keep in mind, you're letting thieves into your house willingly." I said and with that she smirked and left us with the words, "All right. You already know where I live. See you then." hanging in the air.

The whole thing looks as though it was only for her amusement, a bored soul looking for some entertainment through the bloodshed of her family's subordinates.

That's when I concluded that Lilianne Vin Roze... is a cruel and genuinely insane princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Chrollo)

"Welcome to our mansion" On one of the sets of stairs before us stood Lilianne Vin Roze, her hair in a braided updo, wearing a lilac and white Victorian-like dress full of frills and layers going down her knees, her legs covered by white opaque stockings and she wears heeled and platformed lilac shoes. The usual authoritative aura is there, as well as that amused look on her face. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Chrollo Lucifer and the whole Phantom Troupe."

I didn't realize that after that greeting, or maybe even after meeting her, my life and heart would take an unexpected turn.

* * *

"Watch out!" Just in time, I pulled her back before the bullet shot through her head. The bullet dug deep into the cemented wall.

"Oujo-sama!" Jonah exclaimed and hurried to inspect his mistress for any injuries.

"I'm fine. We expected this much anyway." Unfazed by almost dying on the spot, Lilianne Vin Roze only brushed off some dust from her skirt and sleeves. "Jonah, find and kill the assassin. That's my order."

The tattoo glowed blue again and so did Jonah's eyes.

And I, in my surprise, was frozen to the point that even my heart stopped. For a girl like her to be unfazed by such a thing. Just how much has she went through in all her life?

"Excuse me" Her voice disturbed my musings and I immediately noticed that my grip around her arm tightened. I quickly let go and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

She merely shrugged it off. "I don't mind. But please don't grip a rose that tightly so suddenly. You don't know whether you'll get injured by the thorns"

Like the whole thing never happened, she continued walking down the hallway and I followed. I made sure to scatter the Troupe just in case things like this might happen. I predicted that since our arrival, it would cause fear or anxiousness among competitors and as the day of the event grew closer, either of her siblings would try to eliminate Lilianne by hiring assassins.

Her lips are completely sealed and all you can hear are her heels making contact with the tiled floor.

Click clack, click clack, click clack...

I looked at my cold hand which slightly trembled as I thought of the recent occurrence.

_What if I had not pulled her in time? If she was shot? What then? Despite the cold and icy and professional atmosphere, she showed kindness to my Troupe, giving us a more than just decent roof to stay in, and food even better than what they give the servants._

It's odd how I can't bring myself to think that she's all doing that just to get our favor, though many of the Troupe members say so. It's even more odd that I would want to protect her when none of this is my or the Troupe's business.

She stopped and faced a certain door.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere." Her voice was so cold, colder than usual. She just stood there, her hand on the knob with her eyes fixed on it and her silver blonde hair covering her face.

I stared at her for a moment in disbelief.

"I see" was all the reply I could muster. I have to be calm and reasonable but I wanted to ask _Why? After saving you like that and even scattering my Troupe just to reassure your safety, why are you telling me this?_

Then she entered the room without another word. I leaned on the wall parallel to the door, decided to wait for her to come out. It wasn't long before I heard another set of taps from a heel.

"Oh, why isn't it Chrollo Lucifer" greeted a familiar sweet voice.

I looked at the person who greeted me and saw that it was Lilianne's eldest sister, Sylvia. Well, half-sister. According to Shalnark, none of them are pure-blooded siblings. Each child having a different mother. Unlike Lilianne, Sylvia has short, slightly wavy black hair that goes down to her shoulders, a radiant and pinkish skin tone, and a very wavy figure. Her only resemblance to Lilianne is her purple eyes. It's the second day of my stay here but it's the first time I met her personally. And Lilianne only says so much as a name when it concerns her family. Sylvia has this amused smile that seems more demented than Lilianne's as she approached. Add a black and white Victorian gown with a Kimono type sleeve and a black mini square crown bowler with white Lilies and feathers at the side, tilted to the side of her head, and you have another demented Vin Roze. Beside her is a woman, tanned skin, long red-orange hair tied up to a neat and thick bun, and has a firm build.

"Good afternoon" I greeted out of hollow courtesy.

"Hmm" She lifted my chin with her finger and observed my face.

I wasn't fazed because I know she's just playing.

"So this is the leader of the Phantom Troupe." She mused, looking into my grey eyes, that dementedly amused smile plastered on her face and her eyes showing a predator wanting to capture the spider as its prey. "My sweet little sister is a fragile girl... so don't go breaking her heart now, understood?"

She then moved away and held out her right hand, tattooed intricately with a marigold. Her action and words puzzled me but I made sure I betrayed no expression nor interest.

"Now, why don't you greet a lady properly and kiss her hand?" It almost seemed like a challenge with how she's smiling and looking at me but I can feel her aura radiating, a dark possessive one.

My instincts are telling me that whatever happens, I shouldn't kiss that hand but why is my hand yearning to take it and my lips yearning to kiss it? Before I can reply, someone called out to Sylvia, breaking the trance she tried to put me in.

"Excuse me, Lady Sylvia, but you shouldn't keep the Master waiting. He has less time as he is. Oujo-sama and Lord Pierre were kind enough to visit him earlier than planned." Jonah just got back and getting a better look at him now, his eyes were a very pale grey, almost close to blindness.

_Looking back, all of the servants and men Lilianne or this household controls have the same eye color, grey. But all having a different level of opacity._

"Hmph" Sylvia drew back her hand and brushed it through her hair. "You don't need to tell me that, Jo-na-than~."

Giggling like a sweet lady, Sylvia went in the room Lilianne went to as well, leaving her servant alone with me and Jonah.

"You should know to control your mistress, Valmet" Jonah, despite the neutral expression on his face, has this sharpness in his voice.

Valmet, Sylvia's servant, turned to the door and said icily, "The mistress can do as she wishes and I will never hinder her, especially if it means winning the game."

Jonah said nothing and instead turned to me. "You... Come with me."

He grabbed my wrist and I heard Valmet smirk. "Leaving your mistress unattended, Jonah? How irresponsible!"

Jonah, however, paid no heed and just dragged me along to the far side of the corridor.

"The meeting will take a while and so I'll tell you now," From cool and collected, his tone changed to that of a sharp and cold one. "Never kiss another hand but Lilianne oujo-sama's. If ever you plan to that is."

He caught me slightly by surprise. "What do you mean?"

I have so far deduced that the tattoos have some sort of power, along with the Vin Rozes, but could not clearly figured out what. Kissing the tattoo, having grey eyes and the loyalty the servants have towards their masters. It's all interconnected.

"I would never tell an outsider about it... but you leave me no choice. You are oujo-sama's trump card and we can't bear to lose you."

"Kissing the tattoo will not only signify your allegiance, but will also make you forcibly obey the master's orders, isn't that right? And your eyes need to be grey in order to do so." I stated my theory confidently.

Jonah was surprised. He didn't expect I would observe so much in such short time.

"T-That's right. Mostly. You don't 'forcibly' obey. It's more like, you become more willing to obey, even give up your life for your master. The sweet flower tattoo on their hands is like a drug. Our masters' commands give us power and the colors signify the emotion of that command." Jonah explained.

"I see" I muttered and began thinking.

_The change in Jonah's eye color is the same as the color of Lilianne's rose tattoo. Blue can mean 'Protection' so when the tattoo is blue, Lilianne is asking for Jonah's protection._

"You can say..." Jonah added. "Us, her servants, are like butterflies addicted to the sweet nectar of their soul. Servants whose shackles are too sweet to break. But oujo-sama... does not let anyone get near her so easily."

There's a hint of sadness in his voice that time before it suddenly returned to being icy and sharp. "In any case, don't you dare betray her, especially in that battlefield... Or I'll kill you myself."

"Excuse me but what's going on here?"

(Lilianne)

The three of us, Sylvia nee-sama and Pierre nii-sama got out of father's room with his words fresh in our minds.

_"I wish you all luck, my children. Any one of you is worthy to succeed me. You are all worthy of our Household's power. I suppose my only regret... is that I have not been a better father to all three of you."_

None of us said anything and just let father speak and speak until he felt weary and fell asleep.

_Tch... If you wanted to be a better father, you should have just left me with my mother!_

"Oh, Lilianne" Sylvia nee-sama called in that sweet tone of hers. "Chrollo-kun is quite handsome and strong. It would be a waste to have him on your incompetent side. Why don't you give him to me so he'll have more pride as a fighter at least?"

She's making my blood boil and yet, that's what she really wants, for me to lose my composure. And that's a pleasure I'll deprive her of.

I smirked. "My apologies, nee-sama, but even though I've been a forgiving little sister, letting you take whatever you want from me before... This time, the Troupe, and their leader especially, is out of the question."

I turned around satisfied, about to walk where I spotted Chrollo and Jonah when Pierre nii-sama said, "Don't feel so confident, Lilianne. Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory."

I smiled sweetly at my dear half-brother. Pierre nii-sama has bright blonde hair, a darker layer compared to mine. His skin is fair and somewhat pale. He's also very tall and usually wears a pair of black tights and a white blouse with long puffed sleeves, ruffles by the chest, and is usually tucked. His tattoo is that of a Gladiolus and just like the flowers meaning, he has 'strength of character'.

"Of course, nii-sama. Good luck."

And with that, I started walking towards the two keys to my victory, hiding my presence as well to surprise them but I was the one surprised by Jonah's words, "But oujo-sama... does not let anyone get near her so easily."

Much as I trusted Jonah, and no matter how obvious his words are, I still don't like how he flat out told the Troupe's leader that. But I hope, he said nothing more than he should.

After warning Chrollo about the consequence of betraying me, I made myself known. "Excuse me but what's going on here?"

My arms were crossed above my chest and I looked at them with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Oujo-sama!" Jonah exclaimed. Both he and Chrollo were surprised.

"I could care less about what you two were going on about..." I glared at them a little then regained my composure and turned to Jonah. "Did you kill the assassin?"

Jonah nodded seriously. "I got a little assistance from the Troupe thanks to Chrollo and it was much easier pursuing him with the Troupe members scattered around the estate."

"Good." I turned my back on them. "The Game's the day after tomorrow. Jonah, you need to get ready. Spar with any of our men. I can't have the commander dying in the battlefield before the massacre itself could start."

"But what about you, oujo-sama?"

Before I can say anything, Chrollo pitched in.

"I'll look after her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Lilianne)

"Achoo!" I got a tissue from my bedside table and blew my nose.

Jonah sighed. "And to think that the Game's tomorrow." And he handed me a bowl of hot soup. Then turned to Chrollo and said with a sharp tone, "I thought you said you were going to watch over her"

Early this morning, Jonah came to wake me up as usual but the first thing that greeted him when I woke up was a sneeze and a body temperature of 39⁰C. So I'm currently under room-arrest and bedridden. Although, one thing I didn't understand was...

"And what are you doing here?" Chrollo's mere presence inside MY room has made me feel very uncomfortable and uneasy. After all, my room is my sanctuary.

Chrollo smirked. "First off, I did but she keeps on trying to run away from me from the simplest to the most complicated of methods. And lastly, I'm obviously watching over you. "

Somewhere inside me, my heart skipped a beat.

_Why do you even bother?_

I scooped up a small amount of soup with my spoon and sipped.

"Oujo-sama" Jonah called. "I think your fever may have gone up. Your face is getting red."

I almost choked at the soup. I have to regain my composure.

(Chrollo)

I watched as Lilianne Vin Roze, the youngest among the Vin Roze siblings, almost choked on her soup at the mention of 'Your face is getting red' by her most trusted servant and bodyguard, Jonah.

I didn't notice the smile that crept up my lips. She seemed so ordinary and human right now, so vulnerable like the little girl she looks to be. It's like the Lilianne who approached and stopped the bloodbath almost a week ago was a whole different person. So elegant and strong-willed, standing tall with pure confidence like a goddess who knows it all, past, present, future, how the world was created and so on. Giving such an aura of authority and here in front of me, that very same person is sneezing cutely and suffering of fever and a clogged nose.

I snickered at the thought.

"What are you snickering for?" I guess I was caught. Lilianne glared at me and I just waved her away.

"Nothing." And I looked around her room from my seat. "Such a spacious and luxurious room."

An exceptionally sparkling tiled floor, walls covered with rose imprinted wallpapers, a chandelier with transparent and black crystal shards, a canopy bed with silk covers, a big window with intricately designed silk curtains, a couch, even a table with two chairs suitable for having a private tea time with a guest.

"Jonah, I think I'll be fine now if I rest. You should train. I don't want Valmet or Fritz getting the better of you. Is that understood?" Lilianne was back to her cold and commanding self. She handed the empty bowl to Jonah.

Jonah bit his lower lip. I can't blame him if he wants to protest. He doesn't want to leave Lilianne, especially in that state. And he obviously doesn't trust me either.

"Is that understood?" Her voice came in sharper. She really makes sure her commands penetrates any thick skull, like an unstoppable spear, even breaking through something like the shield of Aegis.

"Yes, oujo-sama. But what about you?" Jonah's voice was coated with concern.

Without hesitation, Lilianne pointed me. "Him. He's here anyway. He saved me once. That should be enough. If I die now, then everything doesn't matter anymore. Feel free to throw in the towel and live a normal life with your remaining life span."

"Oujo-sama..." Jonah was surprised by Lilianne's harsh words combined with a nonchalant tone.

I would admit that I was also surprised. It reminded me of Lilianne's words when she offered for me to fight for her,

_"I have no interest in the family fortune or the power I will inherit... but I have no intention of dying either."_

Perhaps she knows that her words got through to me? Or is she making a gamble right now? Because I doubt she even trusts me to begin with.

"Train every one of our men. Make them spar against each other. We're not going to rely on the Troupe for our victory. Train in the surrounding forest of the estate but remember to stay within our boundaries. Don't clash with the other groups until tomorrow." Her orders were firm. She knows well what she's saying.

"I understand, oujo-sama." With that, Jonah bowed and, after glaring at me for a second, left the room.

A few seconds later, before I can say anything, "Get out." Lilianne's tone was so sharp the command dashed straight to my central nerves.

I stared at her, puzzled.

(Lilianne)

"I'm going to take a nap. I don't like you being here." I lied back down and pulled up the bed sheet. "Get out and leave my room. Stay outside, by the door if you want but don't come in unless I grant you permission."

Feeling my nose utterly clogged again, I pulled out a sheet of tissue and blew my nose. I threw it to the small bin Jonah placed beside the bed.

"Oh, you're still here? I thought I told you to get out." I noticed that Chrollo hasn't moved an inch at all and just stared at me blankly.

He chuckled and grinned mockingly at me. "Allow me to remind you, o high and mighty Vin Roze, that neither I nor any of my Troupe members are your subordinates... hence, you cannot just order me or them around like your puppets."

I swear to god... This guy just hit a nerve. My eye brow twitched with annoyance as I tried to keep my face straight. Without saying another word, I lied back down and covered myself with the bed sheets.

"Achoo!" I sneezed again and reached for a tissue and blew my nose.

After disposing of the snot-covered tissue, I tried my best to go to sleep, closing my eyes from time to time until the eyelids closed out of weariness.

(Chrollo)

Resting my head on my hand with my elbow on the table, I watched as the adorable and vulnerable little girl before me fell asleep at last. Unknowingly, a smile crept to my lips.

_This is partly my fault, I guess..._

I thought back on what happened last night.

_"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked the figure lying down on a clearing, above the soft green grass, staring at the starry night sky._

_"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" She replied. Her long silver blonde locks scattered across the greenery. _

_"My Troupe and I are taking turns for the look out and I so happen to sense the very person we're keeping out of trouble right here, out in the open." I sat beside her lying form._

_She didn't say anything for a while and there was only the chirping of the crickets, the song of the nightingale and the cold night's breeze rustling through the trees._

_"This is my favorite spot. The estate is so big... no one else knows. I guess my presence gave it away." She spoke with a different tone. It almost seemed... friendly. _

_I stared at her with a blank face that conveyed a million emotions, mostly it was surprise. Her aura isn't so authoritative. It's simply mellow and... lonely. It matches beautifully with the peaceful atmosphere. _

_"That's Ursa Major" I pointed out in the sky with a small smile._

_"Eh? The constellation?" She looked like an innocent little girl._

_I nodded and lied down beside her. "Yeah. And those stars of the Ursa Major" I pointed out the seven brightest ones. "That's the big dipper"_

_"Wow~!" At that moment, I glanced and saw how her purple eyes sparkled brighter than any of the stars that night... and I wished for that moment to never end._

(Lilianne)

I have no idea how long I've slept. I was never such a sleepaholic anyway so taking naps were never my specialty. I sat up and yawned and stretched, feeling more refreshed than earlier.

"You're awake"

I nearly jolted. Chrollo was right beside me.

"You slept through lunch so Jonah left your food here in case you wake up."

"Eh?... Oh, thank you." I said, regaining my composure. With my nose feeling clogged again, I took a sheet of tissue and blew. "Ugh... This sucks... I really hate getting sick."

"If that's the case, why did you even went out so late at night?" Chrollo asked me mockingly, like it's so obvious to avoid going out if I hate having this happen.

However, I just ignored his taunt and threw the tissue paper away.

"Pass me the soup" I ordered icily.

Chrollo chuckled. "Didn't I tell you already? You don't have the ability nor right to order me around. "

A vein probably popped out of my forehead in irritation.

"Right, then-"

"But, if you ask nicely I might not mind passing you your food." He smirked mockingly.

_Playing with me like this... It makes me want to hit him... no, KILL HIM even! _

Realizing my reaction made me and my heart stop. I felt my lips slightly tremble. All thanks to my foolishness last night... this is what's going on. I bit my lower lip to seize the trembling.

Then with slight struggle to suppress my frustration, I ordered with an ice cold and sharp tone, "Get out"


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'll call your name over and over again as I want you to recall it, even if my voice gets hoarse"  
- Vana N' Ice, "Immoral Memory- Lost Memory"_

* * *

Chapter 5

(Lilianne)

"My, my, seems like sister dear is finally well"

"Achoo!"

"Oh, guess not"

The Game has begun. A game that has given birth to the strongest of the family, an unbreakable tradition. Defy or be disowned or even be killed. A game where the flowers and eyes glow a menacing and beautiful red, where mercy is for the weak, compassion is obsolete, and false leadership is death.

Sylvia nee-sama has been taunting me since the game began. She has always been like that, picking on me with that psychotic look on her face. It's like a sadistic love she shows towards me. I blew my nose and disposed of the snot-filled sheet.

"Better than yesterday I suppose." I answered coolly.

My siblings and I are all in one room. We'll all stay here until only one side remains. None of us have anything dangerous and some of my father's subordinates are here too to make sure none of us kill each other. While Pierre nii-sama and Sylvia nee-sama are taking it easy, sitting on the couches and drinking their tea, I was anxious. I didn't show it to them though but I was constantly in front of the 5 feet window, looking at the vast forest which is the battlefield.

_Why do I feel so anxious? It's not like I'll lose with the Troupe fighting for me... but... how do I know that they are? _

The dreadful thought made my stomach twist in unimaginable knots. I feel so sick that I had to sit down on the couch farthest from my siblings.

_It's all my fault... I couldn't secure my victory... My men's lives... Jonah's life... All because of my own selfishness._

(Chrollo)

"Roooaaa!" An unknown subordinate charged at me, shooting like hell.

"Trigger happy" I muttered as, in a swift movement, I stabbed him with my Ben's Knife. He died in a split second.

"Watch out!"

I instinctively did a back kick and another enemy went flying meters away, hitting a tree. Jonah, who warned me, gave the finishing blow, direct headshot.

"Stay sharp" Jonah reminded, his glowing red eyes filled with the determination to win and survive.

"I know and I am." I answered in my usual calm tone, my face betraying no emotion.

Jonah just nodded but even I know that I'm not my usual self today. And for some odd reason, my chest feels really tight, no matter how many deep breaths I take. It all started with yesterday's argument.

_"Get out" were her words, her expression was somewhat calm but the tone so sharp it can break through any hindrances in your nervous system, almost like there's manipulation and enhancement in her words. Any regular person, subordinate or no, will immediately obey in fright. But I'm not a subordinate and I'm definitely not a regular person either. So I just sat there and stared at her blankly._

_I realized that she was struggling to keep her composure and one more thing..._

_"I told you before, you don't need to follow me anywhere. " Her lips started trembling but her hair is covering her face so well I don't know if she's still all right._

... She's pushing me away.

_"Keep in mind, you are only here because of the Game. The moment it's done, I'll pay you and your Troupe, and you can leave me for good. You can even kill me afterward! Go on ahead! But make sure to win!"_

_I was getting full of it. Normally, I would just up and leave without a word to avoid any useless further squabbling but... I didn't know whether I should yell at her, tell her to stop saying such ridiculous things... But those words are also true. I calmed myself internally and felt the urge to pat this arrogant and psychotically insane princess's silver blonde head. Just as my hand was about to make contact, my eyes widened at the quickness of Lilianne's reflexes, how she instinctively and coldly slapped my hand away. But what surprised me even more... were the tears flowing down her cold and frustrated face, looking at me right now. So much struggle, inside and out._

_"Enough! You've had your fun already! Now leave me alone!" The same time her voice cracked at the end, something in me cracked as well. _

_Much as I try, words are stuck in my throat and when I open my mouth, no words dare come out. I was at a loss. I was confused in a way that I do not know what to do for the first time. I was always sure of my decisions and that's why the spider lived so long but... why now? I was so dumbfounded in front of her with a tight feeling in my chest. _

_Hesitantly, I stood and silently left the crying princess's room. _

"Danchou!" Out of the blue, Machi called and in front of me, in a blink of an eye lies a corpse of an enemy. "Danchou, you're acting strange. Please keep your head in the battle."

I nodded. Machi's right.

_If I die now, here in this pathetic battlefield, what will become of the spider? And if I do live but portrayed a weak image of myself, then what am I as the head? And lastly... _

Lilianne's image earlier flashed in my mind, how she stood tall in her black and violet Victorian-like dress despite her illness, how her strong voice and sharp command resonated in the vast room where we, the Troupe and her subordinates, gathered... and how her tattoo glowed such a beautiful red that it can stand on par with or even surpass the scarlet eyes.

_Yeah... Living and winning... Just for that... _

With my resolve at its fullest, I charge at the nearest enemy and killed him in an instant. Then jumping to the side to avoid bullets enhanced by nen.

(Lilianne)

With each passing minute, I can feel my men dying. It's not only me, despite their calm facade, my siblings can also feel the death of their subordinates. And it's all because of the tattoos on the back of our hands. Besides enhancing our subordinates' abilities, it also gives us a certain connection to them so when the Vin Roze dies, the subordinates will feel it and they would either be free or driven to madness, depending on their loyalty or how attached they are to their master. Some also die with their master, the strong desire to be with them until death.

Sitting in that far corner and snapping out from my thoughts, I heard the tapping of heels towards me and in front of me is my half-sister, Sylvia nee-sama, bending to my level. Her face has that insane and psychotic smile and I know that she will say something to shake me.

"Are you all right, Lilianne?" Her tone was sweet yet mocking. I just blankly stared at her. "You can feel it, can't you? Death snatching our subordinates one by one, granting them a cold kiss to end it all."

I still didn't say anything.

"I wonder... How are Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe holding up?" She moved away from me and gazed at the big window, gently tapping her cheek in thought. "They're so strong as expected so Lilianne might just be the one to win."

She smiled sweetly at me then said, "But you know, when I win, I'll be sure to give you special treatment, my sweet sister. The moment I chop your head off cleanly, I'll be sure to preserve it! Have it placed over there" she pointed to the wall where animal heads were displayed. " Then I'll show it to your future nieces and nephews, their great aunt who managed to convince the infamous Phantom Troupe to fight for her, yet she lost."

Sylvia nee-sama giggled amusingly. As I said earlier, this is nee-sama's love. You can say, she loves me so much but she doesn't want to die either. It has bothered her for so long that it has driven her to the point of madness.

"Sylvia, stop messing with our sister. Besides, you're probably... anxious, aren't you?" Pierre nii-sama's words made Sylvia nee-sama's smile twitch, then drop completely. Nee-sama can very dangerous when that smile has been wiped off because behind that psychotic and even clumsy act, is a tactical genius and now she's being greatly overwhelmed in strength. "You can feel it as well, right? The rapid decline of our subordinates' numbers." Nii-sama put down his tea cup ever so calmly, and he and nee-sama faced each other at the same time.

I didn't see it but I'm sure Sylvia nee-sama scowled just as Pierre nii-sama smirked.

_Then I guess... I'm winning._

The thought brought an unconscious smile on my lips, a gentle solace in my mind and an overwhelming happiness in my heart, like a storm just ceased and the waves are once more peaceful in the sea.

(Chrollo)

The opponents have gotten less and less. While Jonah and the remaining men of Lilianne scour the east, my Troupe and I scour the west, cleanly eliminating all enemies of Lilianne's.

"We're close to reaching the border." Machi reminded, jumping to another tree.

"Don't you think that those subordinates would cross it? After all, some of them would want to live, right?" Nobunaga asked, jumping to another tree as well.

"I doubt it. The power of the flower tattoos and the strength of the master's command bind them to this place, in their masters' territory, by their masters' sides. None of them would dare cross." I then smirked and declared with confidence. "But if some were to do so, we'll hunt them down and wipe them off the face of this world."

Just then, my phone rang. Stopping on a branch, I answered the call.

"Kortopi"

"Danchou" Kortopi called. "An enemy. Where we left the copies. A very strong one too."

"I got it." I ended the call and turned back. The others I'm with stopped jumping and looked at me for instructions. "Continue scouring the area. I'll take care of the enemy where the copies are. I think I know who it is."

They nodded and I made my way back to where I had Kortopi make copies of a few Troupe members, a snare to lure the arrogant enemy.

When I had arrived, hiding my presence and behind a bunch of leaves, crouching low and eyeing the man like a predator does to a prey. As I thought, it was Fritz, Pierre's head servant. He carefully investigated the fake corpses before him. His glowing red eyes analyzing each wound he gave them, his short dark blue hair neatly swept back, his firm chest covered by a bullet resistant vest like all the other subordinates. Like Jonah and Valmet, he looked a real soldier in his outfit, complete with a rifle in his hands and a knife sheathed and strapped on his leg.

When I finished eyeing his weapons and thought of how I should fight him, I saw him smile and that's when I knew that I should move and go for the kill now. Bringing out The Bandit's Secret, I teleported behind him and was about to stab him with my knife when he suddenly turned and pulled the trigger. I teleported immediately to avoid the bullets. Judging by how they mutilated the tree trunk they hit, the bullets were enhanced with nen.

_I have to get rid of that gun._

Fritz has the agility and speed of a Troupe member. In order to analyze him more, I closed the Bandit's Secret and went head to head with him, dodging nen enhanced bullets as I did so. Just when I thought he ran out of bullets, he probably did the fastest reload I've ever seen.

_Shit _

Using the unbelievably small amount of interval, I charged faster at him and kicked the gun away from his hands, getting away with just a bullet grazing my cheek. The red liquid flowed from the wound like a tear.

Smirking, Fritz focused his nen on his legs and jumped so quickly I hardly had time to react. He was reaching for the gun. Using the Bandit's secret, I teleported and got to the gun a mere millisecond before he did but instead of getting the gun, I used the chance to kick him right on the face. He flew back, continuously destroying a few trees on the way. I landed on the ground with the rifle in my hand where the Bandit's Secret was. Not another second and Fritz was already charging at me with his knife. Judging by the knife's curve and structure, it's not poisonous. Aiming, I pulled the trigger and the sound of multiple gunshots echoed in the vast forest. But with speed greater than earlier, he dodged them successfully.

"You're shooting me with my own gun! Don't be foolish! I know exactly the timing of those bullets!" Fritz exclaimed as he jumped at me.

I threw the gun away and my blade met with his. He was combining his weight, strength, and nen all so well that it made me think that my knife will shatter. I had to break away from him and put some distance. The both of us jumped back.

The speedy and agile servant smirked. "Even though you're the leader of the Phantom Troupe, don't think I'll lose. Pierre-sama has given me the strength to defeat every single one who stands in his way! I will win and Pierre-sama will be the ultimate Mafia Don!"

His red eyes seemed to glowed even brighter with such fiery determination and loyalty. Seeing a glimmer of steel amidst the trees, I smirked.

"Too bad... because the great and genuinely insane princess, Lilianne Vin Roze, will be the victor!" With my words acting as the signal, a quick and almost silent slash was heard.

"Wha-?!" Fritz turned around, shocked. But it was too late. Nobunaga has slashed him across his body, almost in half if he had not reacted to the Iaido-user's sudden presence.

He dropped to the ground, his eyes going back to a dull gray, his blood dyeing the greenery a fiery crimson.

(Lilianne)

Crash!

Heads turned towards the sound, the breaking of a tea cup against the polished tiled floor. It was Pierre nii-sama.

"My apologies" He said in his usual calm tone as one of Father's servants swept the shards.

It unusual for Pierre nii-sama to drop something as fragile as a tea cup. He has always been careful, graceful even, in handling fragile objects, even me when I was young when my fragility knew no bounds.

What surprised me even more was how hard he bit his lip that it soon started bleeding. That's when I realized...

_Fritz has been killed... _

Nee-sama only smiled, almost saying that he deserved it. Then she turned to me with a sweet psychotic smile.

"Well, Lilianne, it seems there's only the two of us now~ Tee-hee! But you know, Valmet and I planned something really good!" Sylvia nee-sama winked at me and all of a sudden, my earlier confidence wore off and was replaced with dread.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Pieces of the memory I took back wring my heart. Even if every time shows the reason why you left, I kill myself for my foolishness"  
-Vana N' Ice, 'Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory'_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Good job, Nobunaga" I eyed the bloody corpse on the grass, my earlier opponent, the head of Pierre Vin Roze's servants, Fritz.

Nobunaga sheathed his sword. "Mm... "

Before Nobunaga could say more, from the ear piece Jonah gave me, a panicked voice of a subordinate spoke, "H-help! We have completely scoured the area but a trap lay for us on the way back! Jonah is facing off against Valmet! Aaaahhh!"

The man's scream nearly made me deaf.

"What is it, danchou?" Nobunaga asked.

"A trap. Jonah and Lilianne's men are going to get killed. Get the others who are done scouring. I'll go on ahead."

Nobunaga hesitantly nodded and I nodded back, then used the Bandit's Secret to teleport to the area nearest to Jonah since I'm not sure where he specifically is.

When I arrived, most of the remaining men were dead, some on the brink of it, and some still standing and fighting. What really caught me off guard was the trap itself; nen wires intricately laced the trees, concealed with In so I had to use Gyo unless I want to end up like the majority who got their bodies minced.

"Ah!" A sudden and short exclamation of one of Lilianne's subordinates as he was, with great strength, pushed and went through the wires.

Using the death of that subordinate as a distraction, I charged at the attacker and beheaded him in a less than a second. I fought with the remaining servants and it didn't take long for us to turn the tables around. But the wires were still invisible so it's safe to assume that Valmet is the one who made them.

"Where's Jonah?" I asked urgently. The last thing I need is having Jonah dead. Whether I admit it to myself or not, Jonah is the only one who can give me the strength to leave Lilianne after this. The first time she came to the Phantom Troupe, I saw a woman who can handle anything, one who can live on her own, even if it's in the streets. But these past few days changed that and I realized that she's a greatly fragile child who needs protection.

"Head south from here. That's where Valmet led him." answered one servant as he gunned down an enemy.

I nodded and left, dashing through the trees and undergrowth.

(Lilianne)

I was thrown off by Sylvia nee-sama's words but then I thought of the Troupe being on my side and Jonah. The confidence I lost returned and I countered nee-sama by smiling confidently and saying, "Nee-sama... You shouldn't take my men so lightly. They are still servants of the Vin Roze like yours... and Jonah... He is MY servant. Whatever may happen, he won't lose. He'll NEVER lose."

I sensed nee-sama waver behind that amused smile and like a finishing blow, I said, "Besides, Jonah knows every one of Valmet's weaknesses and whether she patched them up through training doesn't matter... because Jonah will always find his opponent's weaknesses and blind spots. He's that talented."

Nee-sama's eyes widened in surprise and then turned around in defeat, biting her lower lip. Then she collapsed, kneeling on the ground, trembling. Her reaction is more than what I expected or could it be?...

(Chrollo)

As I made my way, I noticed that I was dashing towards Lilianne's favorite spot. And when I got there, Jonah stood, bathed in blood and Valmet pinned to a tree with a knife buried deep into her chest, with a look of pure shock on her face and dull gray eyes.

"To lead me here and desecrate one of my mistress's few sanctuaries... It's unforgivable... Valmet." His voice was cold as ice and deadly as poison dripped from each word. And then, as to end her suffering, he took out his gun and shot her straight on the forehead. "You have my respect as a fighter... but not as a fellow servant."

He put his gun away and without the need to face me said, "Don't take oujo-sama's servants so lightly. Were you so sure that I'll die here, Chrollo? As Lilianne Vin Roze's head servant, I could never lose."

* * *

"Let me say this: We're the Phantom Troupe. What we want, we steal. We don't need your money or your gifts, and we don't want them either." I clearly stated.

_The Game was over and Lilianne won with the elimination and massacre of her siblings' subordinates. The moment we got back, the surviving subordinates, my Troupe and I were given instructions to line up outside, at the back of the mansion. Sylvia and Pierre were kneeling on the ground, blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs. Unlike Pierre who's neutral and completely accepted his fate with an expressionless face, Sylvia was smiling as though she's the victor._

_Lilianne arrived with one of her father's subordinates, clothed in a black and white Victorian-like dress with a 3 layered skirt that goes down to her knees with white frilly trimmings, puffed sleeves, and a ruby fashioned into a rose on her chest; in black platformed lolita shoes; her left arm covered with a fingerless arm warmer made of lace with intricately woven black roses and rose vines; and on her head was a small top black top hat tilted to the side of her head and a net hanging over half her face, making her look like a mourning dark princess, an image of death. _

_I found it quite breathtaking and at the same time, horrifyingly and beautifully haunting. _

_"Congratulations again on your Victory, Lilianne oujo-sama" bowed her father's servant and then turned to us. "Congratulations on your victory."_

_Lilianne's subordinates bowed while my Troupe and I couldn't care less about formalities._

_"Now, " He turned back to Lilianne and handed her a gun. "As the tradition goes, please do the honors, Lilianne oujo-sama" _

_Lilianne took the gun silently and aimed. The first headshot was Pierre's. He died instantly. She aimed again, her face void of any emotion._

_"Fufu... Pray that I will bear you no grudges, sister dear. Much as I loved you, I still had no plans of dying." Sylvia mused._

_"Be grateful I'll end it now... rather than have you take a long painful road to becoming a corpse... nee-sama" Lilianne answered coldly and finally sent the bullet through Sylvia's head._

_After the bodies have been taken cared of, my Troupe and I approached her and bid farewell._

_"Is that so? Well, you have no more business here anyway. Just let me give you your reward before you leave." Her tone was so hollow yet cold. _

And that's when I declined and cleared it out for her, how the Troupe does things. At the very least with Jonah by her side, they saw us through the gates, walking into the sunset without looking back, with each footstep away from her feeling heavier and heavier, and then suddenly disappearing somewhere.

* * *

We went to our old base, where we stayed before Lilianne offered us her roof to stay in.

"Thank god that's done. And those men barely gave me good fight." Hisoka complained. "Well, I'll be off now. Bye~ "

And he went off.

"Much as I don't like Hisoka, I agree with him. They have skill, I'll give them that. But all in all, they lack a lot." Nobunaga commented in his usual tone.

"The girl, Lilianne Vin Roze was pretty interesting though." Shalnark added enthusiastically. "I managed to observe a lot on how her nen and power works. In fact, it's strange how all three of those half-siblings have the same power though their attitudes are different."

"Well, it was a lot better than just lying around and getting bored to death. Fighting them nearly got me to use my yell. Haha!" Uvogin seemed pretty satisfied.

"Oh well, what's done is done. Danchou, contact us again for another job." Machi said and with that, everyone scattered off.

I was left alone and I looked out of the broken window and noticed for the first time the bright full moon. Approaching it and staring off into the sky, I thought about Lilianne and how she looked earlier.

"Why do you act to so coldly, I wonder? You opened up a little but then, you closed just almost as soon as you realized it." I disappointedly smiled. "Such a cruel princess... to attract stray thieves only to have them taste bitter defeat in the end. I feel as though I'm the prey and you're the spider..."

I chuckled to myself but in the instant that I stopped, I was overcome with loneliness. A loneliness so familiar yet so distant. And, with my aching and breaking heart, yearned to see the beautiful princess one last time.

In that instant, I took out the Bandit's Secret and teleported to her estate. In my luck, she left the window open and the cool night's breeze went in her room, making the silk curtains dance and sway. She was sleeping peacefully it seemed. It was hard to tell with the trees leaving little moonlight to illuminate her room. I felt discontent so from the branch, I jumped and landed soundlessly in her room. I approached her sleeping form, her face almost hidden in the shadows of her canopy bed's drawn curtains, and she looked as though she was having a nightmare. I smiled unknowingly.

"C-... Chrollo..." the words that came from her trembling lips sent a shock through my body, as well as a shiver down my spine.

Lilianne was sweating despite the coldness of the night. Her frailness right now added to her child-like features. She's absolutely vulnerable but beautifully vulnerable, like a fragile dream.

_If I ask you this as a reward, will you give it to me? ... But I'm a thief... the leader of the Phantom Troupe..._

Leaning, closing the distance between our faces, I kissed the sleeping beauty lightly on the lips.

_What I want... I steal..._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Melting the heart broken into pieces without having feelings, I can't recall something, someone precious"  
-Vana N' Ice, "Immoral Memory- Lost Memory"_

* * *

Chapter 7

(Chrollo)

Time has passed by so slowly and painfully for me. Cruelly, never letting me forget that face, that aura of authority, the majesty and elegance of that one dark princess. She was a beautiful rose which I tried to pluck so carelessly and so, I ended up wounding myself greatly and deeply, pierced by the thorns of sorrow and rejection.

"Danchou" Machi sat on the window of my current home, a small and simple wooden house in the far end of a forest.

"Machi... This is an unexpected visit." After scattering that time, none of us knew where the other is. All we have is each others' phone numbers to contact when a job comes up.

"I... have something for you." She got off the window, her sack slung on her shoulder, and hesitantly gave me an envelope.

"What's this?" I, wearing a regular black shirt and loose jogging pants; my black hair down and a bandage wrapped around my forehead, took the envelope cautiously from her hand.

"... A letter from..." Machi looked away, as though disgusted by her own action.

I turned the envelope around and saw my name on it, written in an elaborate and beautiful handwriting.

"It's from Lilianne Vin Roze" I concluded and Machi just nodded.

"One of her servants, I think. I encountered him and he gave me this before he suddenly passed out. No, he didn't just pass out. He died the instant he gave it to me."

I thought for a moment and my heart stopped beating as a certain thought came across my mind but I brushed it off, hoping for the best. "Right. Thank you, Machi."

Machi nodded and turned away, about to leave through the door. She stopped before walking out of the door and said without turning back, in her usual tone but with a hint of coldness and concern, "Danchou, whatever's in there, please don't take it too much to heart, to the point that the spider itself will be in jeopardy."

I was slightly surprised by her words but I smiled knowing Machi's devotion and said, "Right. I got it."

Satisfied, she left and quietly closed the door. The absence of her presence suddenly made a dark cloud hang above me and it was all coming from the letter in my hand. Much as I deny it, I have a terrible feeling. Nervously, with trembling fingers, I opened it. It was my first time seeing Lilianne's handwriting and it was so beautiful and elegant, like herself. The small sense of relief and hope I felt vanished and my eyes widened in shock upon the first sentence.

* * *

_Dear Chrollo,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably already dead. I've suspected it a few days before the tournament itself, Jonah's odd behavior. Yes, it was Jonah and I knew that the moment I'm left alone, I might end up dead. I have a theory that maybe Sylvia nee-sama is behind it. I've never encountered the case before but maybe there are overlapping commands, overlapping loyalties involved. You know that servants are bound to one and one master only. But what if there were two? I've considered it more than once but every time, I've set it aside. I've suspected it but I just denied it myself for my own childish convenience. I just... didn't want to be along anymore... You probably think I sound so pathetic now, huh?_

_I'll tell you now, the truths I've been hiding from you. First off, you probably already know that Sylvia nee-sama, Pierre nii-sama and I are half-siblings. All of us from different mothers. I was torn away from mine the moment my tattoo appeared. You have no idea how painful it was for me to be taken away from the person who loved me more than anyone else, who raised me all on her own without relying on father or his riches._

_Second, we met long ago. You don't remember that. I highly doubt that you do. It was my first time in Meteor City with my father and his men. They were distributing goods and I was just a little girl, being trained to be a better leader, to be a future Don. I wandered off in my curiosity. You know the saying, 'curiosity kills the cat'. Well, almost. I got lost and while walking further, all of a sudden, garbage, unwanted appliances, they started falling on me. But before I was crushed by the multitude of trash, I was saved, embraced by a stranger and moved to safety. I opened my eyes and saw a boy about the same age as me, with dark hair and grey eyes, and pale skin. The memory is still so vivid._

* * *

Reading that third paragraph, the memory came back to me, hitting me hard and sudden.

* * *

_"Are you all right?" I asked the little girl in my arms. She looked so fragile yet lovely, like a doll whose made out of porcelain. _

_She nodded and replied with a whisper, "yes"_

_I stood up, took her hands and helped her to her feet. "That's good. You seem to be new here too." _

_I grinned at her. "You look like a princess."_

_The little doll girl blushed and stuttered. "T-thank you..."_

_"Well, allow me to greet this princess properly." Without thinking, I took her tattooed hand, to her surprise, and kissed it."If I were to be your knight or prince, then I will protect you like this all the time."_

* * *

_You were my very first servant. No, you were my prince. Words can't describe the happiness I felt but it shattered almost immediately. I heard the voice of my father's men and I ran away from you before we can even tell each others' names. When we got home, my father found out about it. I was able to convince him to look for you, so you can be trained formally but there was nothing. He gave up almost too quickly and told me to revoke the contract since there was no such sincerity in it in the first place. I didn't want to but they forced me, broke me to pieces, until I gave in. Upon revocation, I suffered great casualties. My health went downhill from that point and my initial frailty was of no help at all. I cursed myself for my own weakness._

_"Be as beautiful and elegant as a rose... but sharpen the thorns so no one can touch you" were my mother's words when we were forcibly torn apart._

_I never understood what those words meant... until that time I was forced to revoke my first contract. And I realized, that before I can sharpen them, I have already been plucked from the bush. I suppose I can say, you took me away before I can understand anything. And I had to suffer the consequence of my ignorance. ..._

_I love you... That's the third truth... a truth which I forcibly denied myself._

_The pain of the thought of never seeing you again... The happiness of finding you as if though the fates tied our threads together from that day... And now... Losing you again... Just standing there, looking at your back as you walked away, satisfied, happy even, now that the troublesome and annoying brat is done with her business with you. Still though, I was very happy, happy that I won, that you fought for me, happy that I got to live and meet you, even live under the same roof as you. Though, I hated myself and my pride. You noticed, didn't you? I tried as hard as I could to distance myself from you and that's because... I was scared. I knew you'll leave again, whether you knew the truth or not. I was scared of feeling the same pain and anguish you put me through back then. I didn't want to fall in love with the same man who made me feel so lost for the first time. I hated it, you know? Falling in love with you... Because I feel like a helpless insect stuck in the spider's web, immobilized, frozen, just waiting for the spider to come and snap its jaws._

_That time we met, when my father was trying to get you and the Troupe captured, it was a "goodness" he tried to give me, as payback for all the pain he gave me as a child. I didn't care though, I didn't even know that time, even when I asked you to fight for me. But the moment I saw you, I knew that it was the boy who saved me. Now that I think about it, I never got to thank you properly. So now, thank you very much for saving me, thrice. 1. When we were kids at meteor city 2. The Tournament 3. From my nightmare_

_Yes, I realized that you were in my room but when I awoke, you have already left..._

_May the fates smile upon you, Chrollo._

* * *

I didn't realize that my tears have been flowing all this time. Mixed emotions clashed within me. I was happy, desperate, sad, angry and frustrated. Questions started piling up, like 'why didn't she just tell me that she was suspecting Jonah?'. I could have killed him before he could lay another finger on her! What ever happened to having no intention of dying?!

And like a final blow, she completely broke through my armor.

* * *

_"Having no interest in the inheritance but with no intention of dying", it was partly a lie. You can say I was already dead and I've died over and over again. I only felt ever truly alive when I was with you... and yet I kept pushing you away. It's not that I hated you. I just loved you so much that I was scared to get hurt. But if we were to be reborn, I want to meet with you again... and fall in love, to the point that this tragedy will become a happy ending for the both of us._

_Love,_  
_Lilianne_

* * *

Right~ So supposedly, this story's long finished but since someone sent me a PM telling me to create a sequel, I will. It will be out around next week, Sunday. So for those who liked and read the story, especially those who left reviews, thank you so much! ^^


	8. RT Sequel, Thread of Fate: Chapter 1

Rose Tattoo: The Thread of Fate

Chapter 1

(Lilianne)

_But if we were to be reborn, I want to meet with you again... and fall in love, to the point that this tragedy will become a happy ending for the both of us. _

I opened my eyes, the voice resounding in my consciousness.

"A happy... ending?" I echoed, puzzled and dazed, staring at the blank lilac-colored ceiling.

I sat up, dismissing the thought. And stretched and yawned. It's finally the start of classes but I'm in nowhere excited. I took a bath and got in the school uniform, a short navy blue skirt, a collared white blouse with a blue ribbon, and on top of it, I wore a sweater vest. And finally, ate breakfast.

Before leaving, I went to visit a certain room, one that emits the presence of death, waiting for its future victim. Stopping in front of the door, I bit my lower lip, frustrated at my own powerlessness and helplessness. But upon opening the door, I put on a mask of girl with a smiling face, on her way to school.

"Mom, I'm going to school now." I gently and cheerfully said as I approached the thin and fragile body sleeping on the bed.

The eyes of the sleeping woman slowly opened and a gentle smile crept up her lips. "Have a nice day, Lilianne"

How that gentle smile shatters me and I have no choice but to smile back.

"Thank you, mom!" And with that, I left.

I made sure to lock the door and as I went out of the gate, my childhood friend, Jonathan 'Jonah' Fidelis, was waiting for me, a boy with white hair and blue eyes, fair complexion and a fine build.

"Good morning, 'oujo-sama'" He bowed jokingly as I left closed the gate.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, Jonah, I told you before to stop calling me that."

Jonah smiled. "I can't help it. Eversince we were kids, I feel like it's the proper way of calling you."

Jonah has always called me 'oujo-sama' since we were little but I never had such right. I don't have riches nor fancy clothes. I don't even have an inheritance because I denied my father who was a very rich CEO of a company when he tried to take me away from mom years ago. I stayed with her and soon after that, mother became terribly ill. We don't have the money for her treatment and we didn't want to depend on father either but because mother can't work, father would send us enough money to cover my tuition fee and daily needs but he won't send anything for mother's treatment and only a little for her medicine. And even when I tried to save most of the money he keeps on giving us so mother can have her treatment later on, she told me to just use it for myself. I was completely and utterly helpless.

I sighed. "Whatever. Let's go before we end up being late." Just as I turned and about to walk away, Jonah took my hand which surprised me slightly.

"Wait." He said and I looked at him blankly. He flashed me one of his adorable smiles and gently kissed my right hand which has my rose-shaped birthmark. "I swear to always protect you, my oujo-sama"

I looked at him thoughtfully and at the same time, a wave of sadness overcame me but I didn't know why. Perhaps it's because I pity Jonah for his loyalty and overprotection of me, a worthless and powerless illegitimate child? Or perhaps it's because I pity myself? Whatever the reason, I smirked and said confidently, "If that's the case, protect me from being late and having to deal with the teacher's wrath"

Jonah straightened himself and laughed. "All right, all right. Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, we'll only slow down." I turned away and started walking briskly.

Jonah smiled to himself in amusement. "Lilianne... You truly act like a princess. One who never backs down and whose decisions always go through without any problems."

And with that, we hurried off to school for the opening ceremony.

Arriving just in time, Jonah and I went inside the vast gymnasium. The opening ceremony was just the usual, boring welcoming speeches and the like. On our way out, the crowd was more pushy than earlier.

"Ugh! J-Jonah!" I was forcibly being separated from Jonah. The two of us tried to reach each other but it was no use. The current in this sea of people is pushing me away from him. "Ah!" In my frantic and fruitless effort of getting to Jonah, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I turned around to apologize and in front of me was a guy about the same age as me with raven black hair, pale skin and gray eyes. He and I stared at each other and at that moment, the world seemed to have stopped spinning and time was immobilized.


	9. Thread of Fate: Chapter 2

Thread of Fate

Chapter 2

(Chrollo)

Accidentally, a girl bumped into me on my way out of the gym. We looked at each other as she turned to apologize and in that moment our eyes met, a strange feeling swept over me.

_But if we were to be reborn, I want to meet with you again... and fall in love, to the point that this tragedy will become a happy ending for the both of us. _

I heard and the voice was familiar yet it isn't. Where did those words come from? The girl never opened her lips except when she apologized. An ominous wind brushed against me and before I can say anything, we were brought back to reality by the voice of a complete stranger.

"Oujo-sama! Finally!" A young man with white hair and fair complexion grabbed the girl's arm. "That crowd was tough." He smiled at her. "Shall we get going?"

And without a word, as though I was non-existent to the boy's eyes, a ghost only the girl can see, they turned away and walked a different direction from the exit. I stood there, my gaze following the two strangers as they disappeared in the crowd. Blinking and breaking away from my earlier trance, I continued walking to my classroom.

* * *

(Lilianne)

The bell rang, telling everyone it's finally lunch time. After putting my stuff away, I hurried to the cafeteria where I agreed to meet with Jonah.

"Ah! Oujo-sama!" He called and waved at me.

This apparently diverted attention to us though I approached him stoically and with a firm and very oujo-sama-like tone, I told him, "For the nth time, Jonah, don't call me 'oujo-sama', especially not in public. And you definitely didn't need to yell it for the world to hear."

"Ahaha... Right, sorry." Jonah smiled sheepishly and handed be a bento box. "Here. I've especially prepared your favorite egg rolls."

"Thanks but you didn't have to" I smiled gently at him as I took the container of Jonah's delicious cooking.

"Well, it seems the President is busy with his girlfriend." Jonah and I both faced the person and I was surprised to see it was the boy from earlier, the one I accidentally bumped into on our way out of the gym. He was alone, with an open book in his hand.

"Chrollo" Jonah almost scowled. He obviously doesn't have a good relationship with this person. "For your information, I was just about to leave. I only came here to give oujo-sama her lunch."

_Again... Ugh..._

Whether that word is stuck in his system or not, I don't approve of being called as such.

This guy, Chrollo, smirked. "I see... Mind introducing me to your princess then?"

I felt a vein pop. Not only is he insulting me, but he's insulting Jonah as well who has always been a good friend of mine. Insult me if you wish but I shall not stand idly by and watch you degrade my friend's dignity. Before Jonah could speak, I stepped up, my back straight, chin up, looking at him stoically, expressionlessly, yet unleashing an aura of power and nobility.

"I am Lilianne Rosette from Class 2-A, a childhood friend of Jonah's." I may not be directly financially powerful but a word to my father and I can have all the power I want and all the strings I can pull, and adding my intelligent and scheming mind, I can easily take anyone out.

"Class 2-A. Ah, I see. Impressive." I seemed to have earned his respect even a little but I can feel his own proud aura. He's someone who will never back off easily. "I am Chrollo Lucifer Morningstar from Class 3-A, the same class as the Student Council President, Jonathan. I am also the Vice President of the Student Council."

Yes, he really has a lot to brag about. In this Academy that we're attending, it's difficult to get to an A class because you should be either very smart or very diligent and dedicated in your work. I turned out to be both. Chrollo is either older than me by a year like Jonah or in the same age as me but on advanced classes, which could mean he's on a different level compared to me.

"Heh" I smiled amusingly at him. "Is that so? Quite impressive but being Vice President simply means that you're under Jonah's subordination, thus you should respect him and obey him as your superior."

Speaking in such a cool tone, I know I'm getting myself into trouble with the Vice President and I'm gaining attention even more since Chrollo's obviously a popular student, like Jonah. The cafeteria fell into a deafening silence.

(Chrollo)

This girl in front me, the one who caught my eye after the opening ceremony, is actually telling me straight on to step down and obey Jonah like a puppy. Instead of feeling insulted, I was actually amused at her cool yet sharp ferocity as she gives off this authoritative vibe.

I chuckled. "I see..." And I turned away from her, waving my free hand. "Thank you for your advice, Ms. Rosette. I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

Arriving in front of a door with the 'Authorized Personnel Only' sign, I produced a small key from my pocket. With it, I unlocked the door and upon the 'click', I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"You seem to have encountered an interesting find." he said in his usual amused tone.

Ignoring the person, I opened the door that led to the rooftop. "Is there anything you wish to imply, Hisoka?"

I entered the rooftop and Hisoka followed. Hisoka's another one of the people in my class. He's a genius but he's also insane. He's a delinquent, a lover of bloody brawls and his fetish for it is what makes him problematic. There was a time when he nearly killed a challenger if Machi didn't stop him. The incident marked Hisoka as someone people shouldn't get too involved with.

"Nothing really." He played with a deck of cards in his hands.

"You know very well that playing cards are forbidden in this school." I faced him, the wind gently tousling my hair.

"Correction, esteemed Vice President. Gambling is what's forbidden." Hisoka pointed out, still shuffling . "I merely shuffle the deck or... slice it in half" In that instant, a card headed for me, slicing through the air, but before it could touch my bangs, it was caught between two slender fingers.

"Starting a fight with the danchou again, Hisoka?" It was Machi. As always, we didn't even notice she arrived. Machi typically glared at Hisoka and threw the card back at him.

Machi's one of the school delinquents, the first button of her uniform unbuttoned and the bow just dangling around her neck, untied, the strongest female in the whole school. She's usually a loner, in a corner gazing at the world beyond the school, but she, Hisoka and a few others work for me as some kind of underground operatives. We are the shadow of the student council, the dark side of the school. Yet, we exist as a mere rumor and no one can prove our connections to one another.

Hisoka gave her a bright smile as he caught the card in between his fingers. "Hello, Machi. I think you misinterpreted my actions. I'm simply testing danchou's abilities, to see if he's still as agile and alert."

Machi glared, knowing Hisoka like the back of her hand.

"So... want to go eat dinner later?" And he finally said it.

Machi simply ignored him and turned to me. "Are you all right, danchou?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Machi"

* * *

(Lilianne)

"Hello" sitting on my chair in the classroom, I looked at the person who greeted me. It was a girl with dark hair, big brown eyes with big glasses.

"Hi" I greeted back and smiled. This girl's the first person to approach me since the opening ceremony besides Chrollo.

"You're Lilianne, right?" She asked, her expression seeming full of wonder. If she wasn't in my class, anyone would think she's an airhead.

I nodded. "And you are?"

"Shizuku Vuoto" she replied and held out her hand.

I took it and shook hands with her. "It's nice to meet you, Shizuku."

The door at the front of the room opened and the teacher went in.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Lilianne." And Shizuku slightly waved as she went back to her seat.

Much as I feel accomplished to have made a new friend, it's very strange because Jonah has been my only friend since we were children.

After classes, I packed up my things and slung my bag over my shoulder. I headed out of the classroom and on my way down the hallway, many people were whispering or glancing at me.

_Seems like I really created a stir. _

I got to my locker and upon opening it, a small bunch of letters poured out. I merely raised an eyebrow and picked one up from the floor.

Nonchalantly, I opened the letter and at the same time, looked for the person with the most obvious reaction with my eyes.

_Spotted._

A girl with long wavy red hair was staring at me with obvious false worry. She has a nice figure, tall and slender, beautiful with her flaring crimson eyes and fair complexion.

My eyes wandered back to the opened letter. Hate mail. Written in big red letters like in a horror movie.

STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU SCUM! YOU ALREADY HAVE THE PRESIDENT!

I checked the others. Hate mail. Hate mail. Hate mail. Hate mail. Hate mail. Each one in almost the same format. I have half a mind to rip them there and courteously give them back to their senders but I decided to just close my locker and walk away with the letters in hand until my phone vibrated in my bag. I took it out and I got a message from Jonah.

_I'm at the student council room. Lots of stuff to do. Will you wait for me?_

_Sure _I texted back and decided to go to the school library to kill time. Unfamiliar eyes followed me as I made my way, unaffected by the letters in horrifying red ink. Passing by a trash bin, I just casually threw them there like any regular trash. One could imagine the gasps and surprised looks from some students and glancing at the senders, they were pretty surprised... and pissed off. I internally chuckled and left for the library.

While reading a very interesting novel, I was greeted again by Shizuku.

"Oh, Lilianne"

I looked up from my book and smiled at her. "Hi, Shizuku"

"You're not going home yet?" She took a seat beside me, her big eyes staring at me like an owl's.

I shook my head. "I'm still waiting for Jonah"

"Oh, I see" and she opened her own book.

"By the way" Shizuku started after a minute of silence. "Have you heard of Scarlet Vermeil?"

I shook my head. I might be in second year high school but this is my first year in this school.

"She's one of the most popular and beautiful girls in the school. She belongs in 3-A and is rumored to have her eyes on one of the geniuses of the school."

"And that is?"

"Chrollo Lucifer Morningstar"

"Ah, I see." It confirmed my suspicions.

Shizuku nodded. "You don't seem surprised."

"Well, a few things have happened." I said vaguely.

Then my phone vibrated again. I checked it and got a message from Jonah.

_I'm sorry. Everything seems to be piling up. Can you go ahead?_

_Ok_ I replied.

Once the message has been sent, I put my phone back in my bag, stood up and slung it over my shoulder.

"You're leaving?" Shizuku's gaze followed me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Jonah has too much stuff to do and asked me to go ahead."

Shizuku went back to her book. "I see. Take care"

I nodded again. "You too" and left.

As I walked down the hall way, I felt people following me. I quickened my pace and they did so too. I decided to run for it and a chase soon began.

I smirked. _So the hunt has already begun?_

I rounded a corner and before I can keep on running, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dark corner. The person immediately covered my mouth with his hand. Holding me close to him, I can smell the vanilla scent emanating from his body. I was about to resist and push him away when I heard footsteps so I stood still until the girls pursuing me have passed and went away. My 'rescuer' released me and I instinctively backed away from him.

He chuckled and walked into the light. "You're quite the fast runner, aren't you? A troublemaker too, having Scarlet Vermeil's girls chase you on your very first day."

I glared at him then fixed my uniform and used that time to regain my composure. "That's none of your business. "

"Oh, I believe it is" Chrollo grinned mockingly. "That girl has always set her sights on me. With what you said earlier and with the amount of attention I gave you, you were bound to be hunted."

"So you knew" I said expressionlessly.

"Not quite but in a way, I expected it. Anyway," He turned away from me and, like earlier, he started walking away arrogantly and waved casually. "there's still much to do in the student council. I'll count on you to make this school year interesting for me, Ms. Rosette."

Such an attitude... It made me wonder... where did the magic go?


	10. Thread of Fate: Chapter 3

Thread of Fate

Chapter 3

(Jonah)

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her completely perplexed and worried. Lilianne or Oujo-sama and I were on our way to school. It's been a few days since the beginning of classes and it was only recently that I found out about the bullying she has been experiencing. "And of all people, I had to find out from Chrollo!"

"Telling you wouldn't have made a difference" She waved it off coolly.

"Yes, it would. As the Student Council President, I can't afford having students bullied, especially on their first year!"

Lilianne stopped in her tracks and looked at me, the 'oujo-sama aura' leaking from her entity, and the glint of confidence and coldness in her eyes reflected the very words she will say, "There are three people in this world, Jonah, the powerful, the powerless and the outcasts. Powerful meaning people like you, Chrollo, my father and the many popular kids at our school. The powerless are the defenseless and weak, those who can't stand on their own. And the outcasts... are the unnoticed shadows of society who watch from the deepest corners, either sworn to invisibility or sworn to be a powerful's retainer."

"Then which are you?"

"None of them."

"Huh?" Her words baffled me and yet, she left the conversation there and continued walking while I stood, dumbfounded.

_What ever could you mean? Why is it that even though I've tried my hardest to catch up to you, I just can't? It's like my efforts are completely futile as I am forever cursed to gaze and chase after your back. But still, there's a feeling of content at the thought that I could stay by your side and protect you._

* * *

(Lilianne)

Opening my locker, more letters spilled out. For the sake of mocking courtesy, I would open and read the letters briefly, not paying attention to the contents as they're all the same but from different people.

_So my fanclub is growing..._

After checking all of my 'fanmail', I would casually throw them to the nearest trash bin.

"You seem to be getting more fanmail." Chrollo's ever mocking tone and smile greeted this early in the morning.

"Let's collaborate in a talk show and maybe I'll get more." I bluntly replied and started walking away.

Chrollo chuckled and walked after me with book in hand. "You know, I'm still not taking your advice on stepping down and licking Jonathan's shoes like a pup." He taunted, all the while reading his book.

"Is that so?" I replied with my tone conveying so little interest as to not take the bait but inside, he's stepping on a landmine.

He must have sensed it because he slyly smiled. "Let me get this straight, Ms. Rosette, I am the Student Council Vice President and as his right hand, I believe that I should contradict him to set him straight."

Many of the students eyed us as we passed the halls.

_Yep, getting more 'fanmail' later._

"I could care less on what you do in the Student Council, Chrollo, but since this involves Jonah, I would insist you cause him less trouble than there is." And thankfully, we've finally reached my classroom. "Now, if you'll excuse me"

I left him and entered the classroom.

(Chrollo)

I stared at the door as it blocked Lilianne from my view and smiled amusingly.

_'But since it involves Jonah' huh?_

I shook my head and went to my own classroom. As soon as I was in front of the door, my smile and amused expression vanished altogether and was replaced with a void feeling.

Finally, it was time for lunch. I got up from my seat.

"Chrollo, I prepared your lunch today." Scarlet, one of the many girls in the school who admire me, smiled sweetly as she handed me a small lunchbox, or more accurately, a bento box.

I flashed her one of my kind yet fake smiles and took the lunch. She was starry-eyed with glee as I left the classroom.

Along the corridor, I saw Jonah giving Lilianne another lunchbox and Lilianne seemed really happy and so did Jonathan. Seeing them together like that made a complicated knot in my stomach and a dull ache in my chest.

_I wonder... why I feel so strange?_

"Don't mention it." Jonathan scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing at probably the thanks Lilianne gave him.

And suddenly, one of the many things I could never acquire ever since I met her, she smiled sweetly at Jonathan and said, "Really, Jonah. Thanks! I really love your cooking!"

Smirking, I approached them and mocked, "President, if you have time preparing and giving away free lunches, then finish your report."

I can see how much Jonathan wanted to scowl but with Lilianne there, he wouldn't dare let her see anything that will tarnish his reputation. Although Lilianne was a different matter. She looked at me, though facially stoic, coldly. Her entire being was rejecting my mere presence.

"Jonah always does his job properly, Chrollo. Perhaps it's you who's not done with his job yet." Harsh as always. Presenting the only lady in school who can answer me in such a way.

I chuckled, amused at her straightforward fierceness, yet at the same time, hiding the contempt I feel for Jonathan Fidelis.

"Perhaps." And for the sake of annoying Jonathan, I took Lilianne's right hand, which I noticed has a birthmark that of a rose. "Now to take my leave as I have other business to attend to" and kissed it lightly.

(Lilianne)

Chrollo Lucifer Morningstar has casually walked away after displaying a scene along the corridor. Jonah was in pure shock that he couldn't move and I was just in a daze and it's not because of his absurd behavior but because of the moment itself because the moment his lips made contact with the rose-shaped birthmark, I felt a shock and for a brief moment, I was in another world, another place, another time and heard the words '_ If I were to be your knight or prince, then I will protect you like this all the time.'_

It was nothing but a faint echo, a distant dream... and yet it seemed so real. I blinked and turned to Jonah.

"Jonah, let's have lunch now" And as Jonah and I turned away,

"My, my... Seems like my little sister is attracting more attention than I thought"

That voice and sweet tone made me turn and with surprise, I said, "Sylvia... nee-sama"

(Chrollo)

Satisfied with my work, I left everyone dumbfounded and went to my meeting place with one of the most important members of my underground society, the Phantom Troupe. On my way, I thought about that short yet vivid vision I got upon placing my lips lightly on the back of Lilianne's hand.

"Heh" I laughed at the ridiculous words I heard and it was all in such a familiar voice too.

_'If I were to be your knight or prince, then I will protect you like this all the time.' _

It sounded a lot like my own but I will never say foolish words. I opened the door and in front of me is an abandoned and trashy classroom. Inside is one of the Troupe's members busily typing at his laptop but the moment the door opened, he looked up and greeted me.

"Danchou" He smiled. As always, he's gleeful.

"Shal, have you found anything?" I asked, going in and closing the door behind me.

Sitting beside him, I placed the bento box Scarlet prepared for me on the scratched desk.

"Of course. Pakunoda is still doing outside research on her background but so far, I found out that she's one of the most respected and top students in her old school. Even here at ours, if you haven't noticed, she's gained almost all of the teachers' respect."

_And probably the students' too if I would leave her alone._

"Also, she's the daughter of Welthe company's CEO. That's all I've learned so far. Her info is tight. Maybe Pakunoda will have more info on her soon." Shalnark busily typed at his laptop again.

"Welthe company... Isn't Welthe the CEO's family name?" I speculated.

Shalnark stopped typing for a moment then nodded.

"Then... why is her last name 'Rosette'?" I asked thoughtfully.

Shalnark kept silent as we probably both reached a conclusion. We only looked each other in the eyes which confirmed our thoughts.

"Here, you can keep the bento as a reward. Make sure to return the container to me." I said and left, somewhat satisfied with my discovery.

On my way to my classroom, I found Lilianne and Jonathan still standing where I left them. Many people were looking and passing by. Getting closer, I realized that there's a girl who's having a stare down with them, specifically with Lilianne. The girl was obviously a senior and she looked at Lilianne with this amused yet demented smile. Then she spoke, her voice and tone sweet yet venomous.

"It's very nice to see you again... my dear half-sibling"


	11. Thread of Fate: Chapter 4

Thread of Fate

Chapter 4

(Chrollo)

_"It's very nice to see you again... my dear half-sibling" the female senior greeted Lilianne. I couldn't see Lilianne's reaction but to be called 'half-sibling' in public like that... It's humiliating. _

_And yet, Lilianne never failed to amuse me and replied with confidence and esteem, "It's very nice to see you again, Sylvia nee-sama" _

_It was like a professional reunion between half-siblings but you can feel the heavy tension in the air._

_"Lunch time will end soon, nee-sama. If you'll please excuse me and Jonah" Lilianne was about to turn away until Sylvia called to her._

_"Lilianne dear... Father hasn't given up and neither have I, especially not I." I didn't understand what Sylvia meant but she smiled sweetly yet psychotically at Lilianne. But Lilianne just stared then said, "Don't forget to eat lunch, nee-sama. And I suggest you hurry." And she turned away with Jonah, suddenly facing me._

_She merely glanced my way then walked coldly past as though I was never there._

* * *

"Danchou" Pakunoda's voice brought me back to the present.

"Oh, sorry, Paku" I rubbed my temples and rested my elbows on my knees, then laced my fingers together.

It was yesterday that Sylvia, Lilianne's elder half-sister, greeted her. I had Shalnark investigate at least her records at our school. It turned out that she transferred very recently and she was another excellent student based on her entrance test, getting herself a spot on the 4-A class which can be a very tight squeeze for transfer students. Seeing Jonathan's troubled expression during our class and the student council meeting with the club presidents was sweet but setting my contempt aside, it means that Sylvia is that much of a trouble for Lilianne so I had Shalnark contact Pakunoda to include Sylvia in her research on Lilianne's background.

"Danchou, please be attentive. It wasn't at all easy getting these pieces of information. Despite my negotiation skills, Uvogin had to use force at some point. After all, classified information about those high class families, even yours, can only be obtained in the underworld." Pakunoda reasoned, the light from the crystal chandelier reflecting on her short blonde hair.

Paku's right. Getting information on the Welthe family was even harder than I thought but the Phantom Troupe can handle anything and if we can't buy it, we definitely steal it. Though stealing could be the last thing on one's mind when they think of the Morningstar family. I live in a grand mansion and now Paku and I are having a meeting in the living room. Nobunaga and Franklin inside with us while Uvogin and Bonolenov guarded outside the door. Like any rich kid, my parents are usually away making the whole place feel empty and yet, my body guards are always with me, Nobunaga, Uvogin, Bonolenov, Franklin and Pakunoda. Mother and Father made sure to hire many bodyguards for me and the house, and those five are at the top of their game. Nobunaga is branded as the 'Lord of Blades' since he is more adept with a sword or dagger than a gun but never to be underestimated as he can cut down the bullets with great speed and the next thing you know, you're lying on your own pool of blood. He wears a black suit like any of the guards but his hair is quite long and dark, and usually it's tied into a high ponytail when he's in a fight or sparring match.

Franklin is Nobunaga's counterpart, the 'King of Firearms'. He can use just about any gun with deadly accuracy though his specialty are rifles and machine guns. Glance away for a mere millisecond and you're Swiss cheese. Franklin is a big man, much bigger than Nobunaga, with long drooping earlobes and his face with scars and usually a stoic expression. His big hands and powerful arms can control even the strongest of firepower.

Pakunoda is my strongest female bodyguard. She has deadly accuracy and average speed but she's amazing at reading her opponents giving her the upperhand in battle. Her best points are her negotiation skills and way of gathering information. Information that are beyond Shalnark's and his computers' reach, she can get, even the very roots of an ancient family's dead bloodline.

Uvogin and Bonolenov are former underground street brawlers who were so good they were practically bored to death. Losing their will to fight since they couldn't find stronger opponents, I hired them as my bodyguards. Though my parents had their doubts, they accepted them anyway because they trust in my brilliant genius. I immediately gained the two fighters' respect and they swore to protect me. They rose in ranks and quickly became on par with the Lord of Blades, the King of Firearms, and Pakunoda, the Duchess of Negotiations and Whispers. As Uvogin wears a black suit, it usually gets ripped apart whenever he fights and his disheveled gray hair is usually tied to a ponytail to look neat but that's only when mother and father are around. In reality, he prefers having his hair down. Bonolenov, his body wrapped in bandages, also wears a black suit for formalities though he's more comfortable wearing loose clothes like he used to, which I allow when my parents are away.

But despite that, just like Machi, Hisoka, Shalnark, Shizuku, Kortopi, Phinks and Feitan, they are legs of the Spider.

"All right. What have you gathered so far, Paku?" I sat back on the couch thoughtfully.

Looking over her notes, Pakunoda started again. "Lilianne Rosette- Welthe, is Ader Welthe's illegitimate child, though Sylvia Marigold- Welthe, and Pierre Gladioli- Welthe also came from different mothers and Ader did not name any of them to be his legal wife though he supports each child financially and has taken the children from each parent the moment they reach the age of ten. Lilianne was the only one who fought back to the point her father had to give up on taking her away but he continues to support her financially."

"Heh" I smiled behind laced fingers, amused at learning about Lilianne's early rebellion.

"Is there anything else?" I urged, wanting to learn more of the Welthes.

"All of Ader Welthe's children are known to be spectacular, geniuses some would call. Each have their own talents but also have their own flaws despite their almost non-human attributes. Such as Pierre Welthe is sickly and frail though handsome as a prince from fairy tales with blonde hair and fair yet somewhat pale skin and the purple eyes which all Welthes share. Because of his frailty, he's always been homeschooled but he's very intelligent. He's won various medals and trophies on chess and many intellectual games.

"Sylvia is musically adept with her long slender fingers playing the piano, violin or cello, also artistically inclined with a pencil or a brush but like many other genius artists, she has a... unique way of thinking."

_You mean she's insane._

"As for Lilianne, there's not much information since she rejected her father's adoption so naturally, only hardcore stalkers would probably know every detail there is about her. But I was able to find simple information that Shalnark would have probably told you. She's a well-respected individual."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, the teachers at our school already took a liking to her. If the girls would stop filling her locker with hatemail, they'll probably bend a knee to her and call her 'oujo-sama' like Jonathan. She has this innocent and pure aura around her yet there is also authority in her entity, in her voice, and her amethyst eyes have a glint that tells you how knowledgeable and wise she is even in her early years."

The room was filled with silence as Pakunoda and the other blankly stared at me. And then, she glanced aside and held back a laugh.

"What is it, Paku?" I was puzzled by her reaction to my opinion which is usually a fact.

"Don't get us wrong, danchou" Paku smiled lightly and I glanced at everyone else in the room and they only averted my gaze.

Nobunaga cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling while Franklin just stared at the window. My gaze was back on Pakunoda.

"But you seem to be taking quite the interest in this particular girl, even observing so much as her aura and the glint in her eyes." Paku added, her smile widening a bit.

I was surprised by Paku's words and I jerked my head up and blinked.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Don't worry, danchou. This is only going to be between the six of us, six meaning Uvogin and Bonolenov will know as well." Paku added again.

_I know I'm a genius... but what the hell does Paku mean? _

I looked at Nobunaga and Franklin for answers but each are averting my gaze like I'm a gorgon.

I stood up. "All right. I guess that would be all."

"Danchou, don't forget about your homework" Nobunaga lifted the hilt of his blade with his thumb. "And your training."

(Lilianne)

I sighed as I went out of another shop.

"So they turned you down?" Jonah jumped off the railings.

I nodded. "They said they would have gladly accepted me but..."

"You're too young" he finished, knowing the answer from the start.

I nodded again and Jonah sighed. It's the weekend and Jonah offered to accompany me as I go around town looking for a job. Of course, mom doesn't know. I needed to earn money for her because she doesn't want me to save father's money just so she can get treated. She wants me to spend it all on myself. And father doesn't even care about what happens to mom.

"Oujo-sama, a fourteen year old girl, a minor wouldn't be allowed to work. It's child labor!"

"I know but..." I looked at the ground in dismay and disgust. I hate it when I'm powerless like this.

"Look" he approached me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and a pair of bright blue eyes stared at me sincerely, giving me support and strength. "Whatever happens, I'll stick with you. Maybe there will be a job that will accept you. As long as it's to help auntie get better and you won't get into any trouble, I'll let you do whatever it takes to get a job."

Jonah's words made me feel a lot lighter, like a heavy burden has been partly lifted off my shoulders.

"Thanks, Jonah" I gently smiled at him and we turned away from the shop and started looking for a job elsewhere.

(Chrollo)

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I took off my shooting glasses as the target came forward.

"Three shots, all bull's eyes and all in one hole." Franklin smiled a little and nodded his approval. "Well done, danchou. Would you like to try the moving targets now?"

I nodded. "Right."

Franklin nodded back and went to operate the targets. Just then, my phone rang. I gave Franklin a sign to wait and upon his nod, I took off my earmuffs and answered my phone.

"Danchou, I found something you might want to know about Lilianne" I can hear the tapping of fingers on the keyboard as Shalnark talked.

"What is it?" I was quite curious on what he could have found that Pakunoda wasn't able to.

"I passed them by earlier, Lilianne and the Council President. I think Lilianne was looking for a job"

"But no one would accept her no matter how talented she is. She's only what? Fourteen?" I was surprised at learning about this and a little pissed at hearing that Lilianne's with Jonathan again.

"Mm-hmm... I doubt any shop would hire her. Do you want me to track them down and see if she's gotten a job, danchou?"

I paused for a while to think. "Hmm... No." I smiled slyly. "I don't think there's a need for that."

"All right."

"Thank you for the info, Shal." and I ended the call and put away my phone.

I put on the protective gear and signaled Franklin to start. Multiple targets started moving and aiming with my handgun, I waited for the right moment.

_Lilianne... Perhaps it would be nice if we spend a little more time together._

I smirked and shoot. The bullet went through a line of targets. They automatically stopped and when Franklin had them move apart, every single one was a bull's eye, in the very center. If you align them, you'll see a straight hole.

I smiled sinisterly. "A good sign"


	12. Thread of Fate: Chapter 5

Thread of Fate

Chapter 5

(Lilianne)

"I wonder... how in the world did I get myself into this mess?" I muttered and rubbed my face in the palm of my hand, frustrated.

"The library's books need to be arranged by the way." Pakunoda, one of Chrollo's bodyguards, told me as I finally finished cleaning one of the vacant rooms.

I nodded. "I got it."

_"I'm hiring you to be my housekeeper." _

_I stared in disbelief. Up here on the roof, I stood with the Student Council's Vice President, the wind tousling my silver-blonde hair and his raven-black one. _

_"I heard you were looking for a job and it seems like you've failed." And he grinned mockingly at me. "Quite miserably if I may add."_

_Oh, how I would have loved to punch him to wipe that grin off his face... and send a few teeth flying. But I took a deep breath and kept my cool._

_"I don't know where you heard that rumor and even if I am looking for a job, it wouldn't be long before I do find one so I'll decline your offer... if it ever is serious."_

_"Oh, it is." His smile said it all: _I'm hiring you to amuse me and entertain me in my boring house and obey my every whim like a slave._"And the job has come to you as well. I'm hiring you to be my housekeeper and I'm more than willing to pay you handsomely for your services."_

_I eyed him warily. This is Chrollo in front of me and not some generous benefactor. _

_"And besides" He continued. "A fourteen year old girl wouldn't be allowed to take a job so easily. Even if you search your hardest, do you really think you'll get yourself a decent paying job?"_

_It pains me (and my pride) to admit it, but Chrollo's right. What can a 14-year old do? Even if it is me, what would they expect? Should I use my father's name to get myself a job? But if I'm going to use his name, I might as well let him adopt me and then acquire the money I need._

_I bit my lip and Chrollo just smugly smiled at me. I can hear him saying 'checkmate'._

_"How much will you pay me?" I was cautious. I don't know anything about Chrollo and it might be a trap. Maybe he's in league with Sylvia nee-sama or father. _

_"Hmm... How much will you demand? I can so much as assure you that you won't be disappointed." His voice was cool and confident. It pisses me off to lose the upperhand._

_"Give me your word that if I agree, no one in this school will know, that you'll honor my rights as a minor and as a laborer." My voice practically demanded it._

_"There's no need to be so paranoid. Is it because your sister and your father aren't giving up on you? What makes you think that I'll hand you over for some prize money whose amount I can so easily obtain with a push of button?"_

_This man... just boasted about his riches. He sounded so confident that I could have so easily fallen into his hands and his game but as if I'll do so. After all, do I not carry Welthe blood in me? If there's anything I'm proud of, it's that this bloodline is more stubborn than a mule. Well, it also has its disadvantages._

_I crossed my arms above my chest and looked at him sternly in the eyes. "It's not about being paranoid. It's about doing what I should and must to survive. Our world runs by 'Survival of the Fittest' so don't expect me to fall so easily into your hands. I will only accept your offer if you adhere to my conditions."_

Entering the room which I'm told to be the library, my eyes widened as before me really is a library, vast, walls lined with bookshelves, even a big globe in the middle of the room and there's a fireplace too! A couple of chairs and a table were near the fireplace. It's like something out of an old British era! I never notice Pakunoda leave me but before I knew it, I ran to the nearest shelf, my eyes sparkling with delight as I examined the many books. Cleaning and organizing was completely eradicated from my memory as I was soon engulfed in reading, sitting on the floor like a child in a maid costume reading fairytales.

"Ahem" I heard and I instantly looked up.

"Chrollo" I said and I woke up from my little fantasy.

"It's 'master' as long as you work here." He corrected and then gestured at the books piled up around me, which I just noticed myself. "I thought your job was to organize the books, not mess them up on the floor."

I closed my eyes and stood up, brushing the dust off my skirt. "My apologies, master. I shall do so immediately"

(Chrollo)

I entered the mansion's library and found Lilianne reading on the floor on the farther part of the room, her eyes sparkling like that of a child's, and smiling so innocently. It's a completely different side of her. I watched her for a few minutes, amused. There were many books piled up around her signifying she has been reading for a while now. The mansion has always been boring for me, especially if I didn't have training. My life is boring. The consequence of being a genius. And then I met Lilianne. Every girl I met practically worshipped me but Lilianne... Nope. She opposed me, outsmarted me, HATED me. It's a good change of pace. Someone to finally entertain me.

Smirking, I approached her and took her away from her little world. After scolding her for the heck of it, she immediately went back to work, accepting her mistake as maturely as she could, though I think she only did so because I am her master right now. If we were in school, she would probably glare daggers at me and answer me smartly. As Lilianne returned the books to their proper shelves, I got my own book and sat on one of the chairs in front of the vacant fireplace, stealing glances of her from time to time. It didn't take long before I couldn't even focus to read so I completely gave it up and stared at the working silver-blonde haired maid.

_"Welcome to our mansion, Ms. Lilianne Rosette." I smirked from the stairs with Nobunaga and Franklin by my side, knowing how surprised she was when she saw it from outside and how her head reeled around, looking at the place in amazement. However, upon greeting her, she immediately looked at me and smiled courteously._

_"Thank you, Mr. Chrollo Lucifer Morningstar." She gave a curt nod. "I am grateful for this opportunity" _

This girl knows how to play her game.

_To be courteous and obedient while inside a stranger's territory, let alone an influential one, it's like she was trained. But I do wonder how she'll react upon this surprise I have in stored for her._

_"By the way, I want you to wear this while working." And Pakunoda approached her, carrying a maid dress hanging on a hanger. "I'm sure it will fit you just fine"_

_I feigned an innocent smile as she ran her fingers through the magnificent black and white fabric._

_"You have odd tastes" was all she said before taking the dress from Pakunoda. "Can you please direct me to where I can change?"_

_I was so surprised. I expected her to glare at me at least but she was so level headed. What in the world could make her stay calm and obedient like that? I don't think she would even hold a glare in for just the sake of cash. And so I found myself in wonder of her again. This might just be a fun Saturday for me._

_"Oh! Yes, Paku, kindly lead her and accompany her on today's chores." I quickly regained my composure._

_Pakunoda nodded and led Lilianne away. _

_"Heh" I smiled. _

So even here you think you can turn the tables around and I underestimated you, Lilianne.

"My apologies, master, but I would appreciate it if you stop looking at me so much. It would make just about anyone uneasy." Lilianne said courteously as she arranged some more books.

Despite that, I still stared and after a moment of silence I asked, "You're not going to glare at me?"

Lilianne paused what she was doing and said, "Excuse me?"

I have already gotten bored of her obedience. The reason why I employed her in the first place was so I would be amused but she turned out to be a disappointment. Just like anyone else in this household, she respects me and obeys me. At first, I thought: At last, I have you at the palm of my hands and you have no choice but to do everything I bid of you.

But now, I seem to yearn for her stubbornness and her glares and her smart replies.

"Put down those books. I have a new task for you." I said and she paused her work for a moment and looked at me, the books cradled in her arms. "I'm a little tired from my training earlier. Give me a massage"

_I want you to glare at me and spit poison at my name. Look at me with contempt and hatred and curse at me. Because that's you. I would have liked you to be obedient and respectful but it's no fun. I want someone who would hate me for once in my life. Sure I have my enemies but none of them would even touch me for fear of my skilled guards and they're all people in high places but you... You're nothing but a student, a bastard who carries her mother's name and denies her father's riches. But you're the very one who bravely stepped up to me and told me to step down._

(Lilianne)

Chrollo smirked mockingly at me as his new order flowed through his lips so naturally it looks like I've been working under him for years. Normally, I would glare and give him a snarky answer but this is not my territory and as agreed, he's master while I'm here and as his servant, I should be obedient and courteous. So I put down the books on a nearby table and went to behind my seated arrogant master. As I placed my hands gently on his shoulders, I felt a shock run up from my hands, up to my arms, then to my body. It made me feel quite awkward. I was hesitating whether to obey or just freeze and look for a way out.

_Oh, come now, Lilianne. You just need to give him a massage. Nothing more. So stop dawdling and get to work! Besides, you only have a couple of things left to do and you'll be able to go home for the day._

I took a deep breath and started massaging Chrollo's shoulders. It felt awkward but I tried my best.

_ba-thump... ba-thump... ba-thump..._

The overwhelming silence made things more awkward as it seemed like I can hear my own heartbeat. Damn the woman's sensitivity to touch. Somehow, I knew I had to break the silence.

"Hmm... You're good at this." Chrollo commented, snapping his neck to the side.

_... Was that a compliment? From CHROLLO? _

"Um... Thank you... master" I continued, moving to the back of his neck.

Silence.

"Can you go on to my arm? Nobunaga doesn't let me spare a single sword swing." He said, outstretching his arm for me. "And lessons don't get any easier as the years progress."

I nodded and knelt on the carpeted floor. I gently took hold of his arm, folding up the long sleeves and then started, putting a little pressure, going up to the shoulder joint.

_Crack_

"Ahhh~!" Chrollo moaned. "Perfect"

I then removed my hold as he rotated and flexed his arm. I watched the muscles flex underneath that pale flesh and for a moment, I felt the color rush up to my cheeks. I mentally slapped myself.

"Why did you accept my offer?" He suddenly asked as he rolled his sleeve down, covering the visible flesh that made me blush. Then outstretching the hand to me, flexing it, signaling me to massage it. I once more knelt, cursing my hormones and myself for having disgraceful fantasies and took his hand and started rubbing and applying pressure.

"Isn't the answer obvious, master? I was looking for a decent paying job and you gracefully provided me with the opportunity." I flashed him a meaningless gentle smile for courtesy.

"Is that so?" He smirked at me as he rested his head on a closed fist, his elbow resting on one of the chair's arms.

Oh, how low I feel. Kneeling in front of him like a real slave and giving him a massage, and cleaning the different rooms in his vast mansion whether they're to be used or not. Bones and knuckles popped as I pulled at his fingers one by one. He seemed to enjoy it as he exhales with a smile at every crack and pop.

Satisfied, he was taking his hand back. Or I thought he was so I let go. But he then cupped my chin and tilted my head up, leaning closer, our faces inches apart. I was so surprised I couldn't move. A shock more intense than earlier immobilized me. I struggled as my mind started going blank.

_Stop it... stop it... Let me go...Leave me alone... I just came here to work.. What are you doing? _

But like our first meeting, there was a magic spell that bound us and instead of the library, the world changed and I found myself in a dimly lit room. No, it's dark with only the faintest of moonlight illuminating it. I was sitting up on a canopy bed, my face felt wet with cold sweat and tears. My body chilled to the bone in my silk purple nightgown.

_'Why? Why did you have to go?'_

_I heard a slightly muffled and trembling voice much like my own but the words aren't mine and so is the pain I feel now in my chest. The salty tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks as I bit my lip in agony. Then a rusty and salty taste touched the tip of my tongue. I removed my hand covering my mouth and blood dyed the slender fingertips._

_Why? What's going on? Who... is this?_

Soon enough, I was back in my own reality and I felt so small and in my head, I can hear a voice yelling for me to disappear, to run but my body won't listen. I felt like he can see through my soul as he charged through my defenses, breaking one after another. He was getting closer and closer.

_Run! Get up and run! You'll only get into a bigger mess! _

Fortunately, lady luck was kind because at the moment Chrollo's face was just another inch away, Pakunoda arrived. Chrollo and I immediately drew back from each other.

"Lilianne, are you done yet? Ah, danchou. I was just getting Lilianne so she can finish her work for the day."

Both Chrollo and I looked at her. I immediately regained my composure, my mask and stood up. Chrollo glanced at me and I glanced back, my expression cool and calm. He looked back at Pakunoda and nodded.

I was finally about to leave when he called me one last time. "Lilianne" And he took a book from the shelf and gave it to me. "Take this and read it."

His tone wasn't mocking. It's serious and... apologetic? No, I was imagining things. I quietly took the book, his hand gently brushing against my tattooed one, looking at him and I said, "Thank you" in a professional tone and left.


	13. Thread of Fate: Chapter 6

Thread of Fate

Chapter 6

(Lilianne)

"Good morning, Lilianne" I looked up from my book and saw Shizuku.

I smiled. "Good morning, Shizuku"

"You seem to be busy reading." She looked at the book on my desk.

"Well... Not really." It was the book Chrollo lent me. Normally, I wouldn't read a book from a guy who just turned me into his slave but Chrollo has good literary taste so I let it slide. Besides, the book is quite the work of art itself.

"How was your first weekend?"

I stiffened. "Well" I laughed a little nervously. "It was... all right... I think..."

"Ohhh..."

_"Thanks for working hard. Here's your pay for the couple of days you worked here. Danchou hopes it's enough." Pakunoda handed me a thick envelope before I leave the mansion. _

_The setting sun was dyed a brilliant orange that time. I always make sure to leave before nightfall so travel wouldn't be so dangerous. I took the envelope and thanked her. I didn't dare open it until I got home that night. _

_"Holy egg rolls!" The thickness of the envelope wasn't just for show. I counted the bills and I realized I was able to get 10,000 jenny in two days! "This is..." I knelt on the wooden floor in my room and stared at the cash in disbelief. "It's... more than enough... But how can I get mom treated without her knowing about my job? Without her knowing I got a job?" _

_I tried thinking of a way but then sighed in defeat. "It's no use. I'll have to tell her sooner or later. But not now. I'll just earn more to get her into a good hospital and stabilize the budget."_

"All right, everyone, to your seats." The teacher came in and the discussions and classes have started for the day.

Later on, it was finally lunch time. Jonah went to my classroom to fetch me, also to make sure that he'll be there to protect me if Sylvia nee-sama appears again. Jonah doesn't trust anyone among the Welthes, even Pierre nii-sama who's usually so quiet and kind.

"I tried a different recipe today. I hope you don't mind, oujo-sama" Jonah handed me a bento box.

"Oh, hold on." I looked back in the classroom so I can introduce Shizuku to Jonah. "I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, oujo-sama has made a new friend?" He smiled gently at me, almost making me look like a child in a playroom.

I didn't pay any heed though and I just scanned the room for Shizuku but she isn't here anymore. "I think she left already."

We started walking down the corridor.

"Who was it anyway?" Jonah asked, curious.

"Her name's Shizuku. She approached me on the first day."

"Shizuku... Shizuku Vuoto?" Jonah asked.

I nodded. "You know her?"

"She's part of the student council. She handles the funds. She looks pretty airheaded but she's actually very smart. Well, you two are in the same class."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah but I didn't expect her to be part of the student council."

Then a running girl with tanned skin and long red orange hair tied up to a ponytail stopped in front of us.

"Excuse me" She smiled. "But Sylvia-sama wishes to eat with you, Ms. Lilianne."

"You are?" Jonah stepped forward.

"Valmet Duovet. I am Sylvia-sama's classmate in 4A. Just like you to Ms. Lilianne, I am also Sylvia-sama's childhood friend." Her smile was completely formal.

"If Lilianne oujo-sama is going to eat with Sylvia, then it is a requirement that I join." Jonah said firmly.

"Oh, I see... Well, we are mere retainers, Jonathan. We cannot join them unless we are given permission. Even I won't be eating with Sylvia-sama. Or I suppose, I will be sitting at different table not too far from her. You may join me there."

"I will not-"

"All right, that's fine" I finally stepped in and Jonah looked at me as he was about to protest but I shot him a look and he immediately sealed his lips. "I'd rather eat with nee-sama than starve during classes. I'll be fine, Jonah. Just sit tight and have a good conversation with Valmet"

And with that, we followed Valmet to the cafeteria where there was actually a table reserved for me and Sylvia nee-sama. I suppose it's safe to assume that nee-sama has also gained power here in the school in such short notice. Well, such is the life of a Welthe. The table was situated in a far corner of the cafeteria.

"Good day, dear Lilianne" Nee-sama flashed me one of her sweet psychotic smiles and I took a seat in front of her, putting the bento box on the table.

"Good day, Sylvia nee-sama" I greeted professionally and unwrapped the bento box.

"Oh, how cold. Can't you be a little more cheerful when you're with me, sweet sister? It's not everyday we get to spend time like this. And you used to smile so much when we were young, just playing in your yard" Sylvia nee-sama took a bite out of her sandwich.

_You mean I used to be so naive that I would willingly do anything you tell me._

"Those were nice days indeed, nee-sama, but little birds always learn to fly from their nests." And I began eating the lunch Jonah prepared.

(Jonah)

I sat across of Valmet, anxiously keeping an eye on Lilianne oujo-sama. We're not so far but they were out of our earshot.

"Why so anxious, Jonathan? Sylvia-sama wouldn't bite anyone, especially not her own sister." Valmet took a bite out of her sandwich which is the same as Sylvia's.

"You're not such a good liar, you know that?" I faced her and started eating my own lunch.

"Oh, really?" She gave a small smile. "And here I thought I was doing a good job."

"What does Sylvia want?" I clenched my fork and spoon tighter.

"Well..." Valmet smiled slyly. "You already know the answer to that."

I was filled with dread. I couldn't stomach it and in the process, I lost my appetite. I looked anxiously at oujo-sama who seems to be having a normal and leisurely conversation with Sylvia but I know the game these siblings play. They speak a language only they can understand. Valmet, confident of Sylvia's abilities, just continued eating her sandwich. The moment she finished, Sylvia was at our table.

"Valmet, it's time to leave." Sylvia called and the Valmet stood up.

"Of course, Sylvia-sama" She gave me a smirk before walking after Sylvia.

I watched as they leave the cafeteria, students giving way for them.

"Jonah"

I looked at saw oujo-sama behind me, a stoic expression on her face as though nothing happened.

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

And just like that, we left the cafeteria.

"By the way, Jonah, I'll need a new locker."

I immediately stopped in my tracks and she stopped and looked at me with the same stoic expression.

_Can't you please show a little more fear or concern on the matter?_

(Lilianne)

Jonah looked pretty surprised and almost immediately, he ran away from me. I followed suit, knowing where he's headed. Students looked at us or avoided us in surprise.

"Jonah, it's no big deal." I called catching up to him but he doesn't seem to hear. He looks so intent on getting to my locker.

We arrived in front of it and he almost dropped his lunchbox in shock.

"This is..." His clenched fist whitened and trembled in anger, his jaw stiffened and his facial expression was pure disbelief. The locker door was spray painted in red with the words 'slut', 'scum', 'Die!' "This is already Vandalism of School Property! Why would those people go so far?"

He was so pissed off and concerned that I had to smile. He looked so childishly endearing for some reason. I gave a sigh and patted his head, lightly ruffling his white hair. He calmed down and looked at me puzzled.

"Oujo-sama?"

"Calm down, Jonah. Just get me a new locker." I smiled gently yet sadly at him. I can't say these assaults aren't affecting me but... I can't show anyone my weakness. The world is merciless. If these girls were to see me affected, wouldn't they pick it up a notch? The smartest way to deal with it is to act indifferent to their efforts.

"But... We can't just let this go! This isn't just bullying! It's vandalism of school property!" Jonah reasoned.

"Hey, now, calm down a bit more, will you, Jonathan? You're better off doing what your princess tells you... That is... if someone hasn't accomplished it first." We turned and saw Chrollo. Immediately, he threw a key at me which I instinctively caught with my hands. "Your new locker is located near Jonah's... and mine." Chrollo grinned.

I can see Jonah glaring at the corner of my eyes.

_I seem to be getting myself deeper into the crossfire. _

"All right. Thank you, Chrollo." I said out of courtesy.

"How cold... But gratitude is still gratitude." And Chrollo flashed me one of his grand and genuine smiles. "You're welcome"

The shrill squeals of fangirls were blocked off as I myself was stunned. Mentally slapping myself, I sighed. "So troublesome"

The smile was plastered on his face and he said, "So, shall I show you to your new locker?"

Before I can answer, Jonah stepped up and said, "I believe I can do that for her, Chrollo. It is the locker between ours, isn't that right?"

Chrollo nodded, the genuine smile gone from his lips. "Right." And he turned around and left.

"Jonah, next period's about to start. We can move my things to the new locker later, after class." I said and pocketed the locker key.

Jonah nodded and we both walked back to our classrooms.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I'm officially back! Workload isn't as much as before but that doesn't mean I'm completely free. Therefore, don't expect the same frequency of posts-2 chapters/week. It's not going to be as often but I'll try as best as I can to update once a week at least. ^^ Thank you for you support and consideration!


	14. Thread of Fate: Chapter 7

Thread of Fate

Chapter 7

(Lilianne)

Opening my desk drawer on a fair morning at school, I saw an unfamiliar notebook. I took it out and opened it. At the bottom right of the first page, a name was written in neat handwriting.

_Chrollo Lucifer Morningstar_

Sideglancing at the other students, especially the girls, I can hear whispers and murmurs like 'So she's the one who stole it.' 'Chrollo has been looking for it since the other day.'. I sighed and stood up.

Passing by Shizuku who is seated near the backdoor, she looked up at me and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back." I flashed her a small smile and left for the 3-A classroom, walking briskly as there is only little time left before classes officially start.

My footsteps echoed in the nearly empty corridor. Standing in front of the 3-A class's backdoor, I can see through the window that they haven't started classes yet either so I knocked, the notebook in my other hand. I then opened the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chrollo Lucifer Morningstar." I announced.

The utter silence, then the whispers, the glares, the admiration. All on different faces. I only looked blankly at the class and the next thing I know is that Jonah is in front of me.

"Oujo-sama" Jonah smiled. "Chrollo seems to be absent. Would you like me to take care of your business with him?"

"It's not some sort of assassination business, Jonah, so I don't think you'll enjoy it." I said in joking sarcasm.

"Aha..." Jonah grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Still, what is it?"

I was about to speak when the bell for first period rang. "I'll tell you at lunch."

Taking at quick scan of the room again, I spotted Scarlet Vermeil glaring at me. I turned away and left briskly for my classroom. I arrived almost the same time the teacher did, but I was a tad bit early. Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Reynolds Schumacher, is a tall man with squinted blue eyes and blonde hair which is combed back neatly; an aquiline nose, thin lips and a somewhat milky-white complexion. He is, apparently, one of the heartthrobs in the school. But one shouldn't be fooled by his looks because even if he looks like a pretty boy, sir Reynolds is quite intellectual. One of the main reasons why I came to his liking is because I'm one of the few girls in the school who doesn't swoon over him, and I just look at him as my teacher and nothing more. This story he proudly told to his colleagues so it wasn't long before I became the talk of the faculty. Such that I greet the teachers when we meet in the corridors, they also greet me back or start a small chat. Stories of all sorts spread like wildfire in this school.

While sir was discussing, I flipped through Chrollo's notes, checking the neat handwriting. It was on Literature and the outstanding organization of information made me want to photocopy it for future use. But of course I can't do that. It would seem quite stalker-ish. Then my thoughts shifted to Chrollo's absence.

_He was quite fine yesterday. What happened? _

* * *

_I closed my new locker after putting my books in. _

_"Shall we go now, oujo-sama?" Jonah asked, the usual gentle smile on his face._

_I nodded. And just as we're about to leave, a harsh downpour of rain started._

_"Oh well... Do you have an umbrella, oujo-sama?" Jonah gazed at the heavy drops as they land on the pavement with a loud splashes._

_"Unfortunately, no. And isn't that your job as my servant?" _

_Jonah was taken aback. "Eeeehhh? So you accept me as your servant now?!"_

_"No, of course not. You're my childhood friend, Jonah. Much as you act like my servant, that doesn't mean I want you to be it."_

_"Heavy rain, huh?" The familiar voice made us look behind us and we found Chrollo. _

_"Chrollo." I said nonchalantly._

_"How cold." Chrollo teased. "Here" He threw a long umbrella at Jonah which he caught but looked at Chrollo puzzled. "Both of you don't have umbrellas, right? I can just call at home to send a car for me. It's no big deal."_

* * *

Then it hit me. But just as I had my moment of illumination, the teacher called on me.

"Ms. Rosette, kindly read this poem on page 42: Silver Thread."

I stood up with my book in hand. I cleared my throat and began.

_Silver Thread_

_He lies in ignorant bliss_

_The darkness, abyss_

_Long lost and broken_

_Forever a wreck, pitifully shaken_

_Seeing this potential pawn_

_I gave him a chance, a new dawn_

_To extend my hand, to extend this thread_

_Allow me to lift you up from dread_

_Take this silver thread I offer_

_And obey me until your time is over_

_Make a pact with this demon, a goddess in your eyes_

_Accept ugly truths, even sweet lies_

"Silver Thread by Lilianne Vin Roze" I concluded and the moment I looked up from my book, sir Reynolds was close to tears.

"I... Such beautiful... I've never heard that poem read so beautifully and elegantly! The emotions were so..." He wiped a tear with his handkerchief.

I gave him a small courteous smile, the usual one I give to all my teachers who compliment me. It gives off an aura of humility which they like. "Thank you, sir."

"Take your seat. From now on, you will read all the poems written by Lilianne Vin Roze. Now that I think about it, you have the same name." He said as I took my seat and I smiled humbly. Well, when it comes to teachers, innocence and humility are your best ammo, though I won't deny there are some who prefer confident ones and I can so easily shift from the two.

Upon taking my seat, I resumed looking over Chrollo's notes.

_Lilianne Vin Roze has an exquisite taste for poetry. Her tone and the poem's aura is quite dark yet tranquil. _He wrote.

I spent the whole time reading Chrollo's notes. I was also listening to sir Reynolds of course but my attention was divided. Maybe I was enjoying it too much since the next thing I know, the bell has rung for Lunch Break.

* * *

(Chrollo)

"Danchou, are you sure about this?" Pakunoda approached after Kortopi has left. I was sitting on my bed. It was unfortunate that I got sick because of yesterday. What's even more unfortunate is that I lost my notebook and it's the one with all my literary criticisms and analyses.

"Of course I am. Who else could have done it? The Vermeils are hell bent on getting me, especially their starry-eyed daughter." I said a little annoyed.

"It doesn't bother you this much before though. Is something wrong, danchou?" Pakunoda is as perceptive as ever.

"Well..."

"Does it have something to do with yesterday?" I feel like I've been hit.

"..." I really don't know how she can get everything in one glance. I clenched the bed sheets tighter. "Not exactly." I looked away as my heart started pounding for unknown reasons. Speaking of yesterday, I wonder if I should have just walked Lilianne home rather than lend the umbrella. It would have been a perfect opportunity to know her more but it's not Jonathan will allow it and somehow, the thought of Lilianne rejecting my offer seems to produce a certain ache somewhere. But I suppose what hurt more was seeing the two of them walk under the rain. Jonathan even had the nerve to put his arm around Lilianne, not that she minded. They're that close and it didn't take long for me to realize that I envy their closeness.

"Honestly, danchou, but to go so far as to take it out on the Vermeils."

"It's not much, Pakunoda. I'm just showing them what I can do when I'm getting pissed off. That's all." I reached for my book.

"What do you plan on doing, danchou?" Yes, she's very suspicious of me.

"I'm arranging for a student transfer." I turned to the page where I left off.

Sideglancing, I saw Pakunoda's eyes widen. "Danchou... You don't mean..."

I shrugged my shoulders, not caring at all.

Kortopi is a student at our school but barely noticed in 2-B. He's one of my underground subordinates and he can so easily copy and forge documents for me, especially if it involves school funds (Jonathan is suspicious on where I get such large amounts of cash for the school projects).

Pakunoda let out a sigh. "As you say, danchou..."

* * *

(Lilianne)

"Ah, so you're the famous Lilianne Rosette." The voice sent a chill down my spine. It wasn't normal and it felt threatening and mad.

"Hisoka!" Jonah immediately glared when he realized who it was. Apparently, there's someone he believes to be worse than Chrollo.

Jonah and I were simply having lunch on the staircase going up to the rooftop and I was telling him about Chrollo's notebook when all of a sudden, an older student with slightly messy red hair, sharp yellow eyes. By how his uniform clings to his body, I can tell he's well-built. He emits this provocative aura which tells me that he loves to fight. I need to stop that from happening, especially with Jonah being the President of the Student Council.

I stood up, full of confidence and composure, and dusted my skirt. "Jonah, kindly introduce me to your... acquaintance."

Jonah seemed reluctant but he calmed himself and decided to trust me. "Lilianne oujo-sama, this is Hisoka Vecordia. He's in the same class as me and Chrollo."

"I see... It's nice to meet you." I extended my hand for a handshake.

"Yeah... It's nice to finally meet you, Lilianne Rosette." He smiled what seemed like a friendly smile but with the intention to creep one out and took my hand firmly and shook it.

I feel a sense of provocation. This senior before me is different from Chrollo. At first glance, you can tell he's insane yet a genius. With such a strong build and that threatening aura, Hisoka is a dangerous person. He let go of my hand and then pointed the notebook lying on the staircase.

"That's Chrollo's, isn't it? If you wish, I can take it to him." He's keeping up a friendly act.

"That's fine, Hisoka, but I can do that for oujo-sama. Chrollo is my classmate as well." Jonah stepped up.

"True but it would save you a lot of trouble if I'm the one who does it, right?" The creepy smile plastered on Hisoka's face.

"We appreciate your offer, Hisoka, but we also humbly decline." I said politely yet coldly with a small smile. A dangerous person like him should be dealt with by letting him know that there is someone who can be more dangerous than him. I am not one to back down nor am I someone to play in someone else's game as a pawn.

"Is that so? Well, then I'll be taking my leave. Just call me if you need anything." Hisoka waved and left.

When I felt sure that he's far from us, I took my seat on the staircase and flipped through the notebook again.

"That was troublesome. It looks like he's had his eye on me for a while." I said, scanning Chrollo's notes on a poem made by Lilianne Vin Roze.

"It seems so but why move now?"

I closed my eyes to think then shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Oujo-sama, please don't take Hisoka so lightly. He has a reputation in fighting. He almost killed someone before!" Jonah's getting perplexed again.

"I see." It's not that I don't care. I know how much trouble I'm getting myself into as the weeks pass. In fact, it's been almost a month and a half since I started studying here. I was already being hunted down and bullied on my first day. It's not the first time either. At my old school, some girls tried to bully me but I can always confront them when I get full and the teachers, knowing my clean and outstanding reputation, back me up. And the girls' parents, finding out who my father is (gossip is something to take advantage of after all), back down and have their children apologize and sometimes more. "Jonah, you don't need to be so perplexed. If I couldn't handle such things, do you think I would have survived my previous school?"

"And transferring was my idea... but I can't believe how worse the situation is compared to your old school. I'm a failure." Jonah went on emo corner mode.

I giggled. "Honestly... Let's go. Classes will resume soon."

I was lucky that Jonah has a Student Council meeting so I was fine leaving before him. With that, I walked all the way to Chrollo's big mansion and I arrived by sunset. Standing in front of the gates, I pushed the door bell.

"Who's there?" Came a rough voice from the receiver and the camera on the post turned to me and I glanced at it.

"Lilianne Rosette. I came to return something to Chrollo." And the gates opened with Pakunoda leaving the mansion to fetch me.

"Welcome back, Ms. Rosette. Come inside." Pakunoda gestured for me to follow and I did. She led me to the living room. "I'm afraid danchou is resting but if you wish, you can go see him."

"Oh, there's no need. I'm only here to drop this off." I gave her a courteous smile and placed the notebook on the glass table.

"Danchou's notebook?" Pakunoda recognized it and seemed surprised that I have it.

I nodded. "It was in my deskdrawer this morning. I don't know how it got there though."

Pakunoda thought for a moment. "Perhaps it would be better for you to return it to him personally."

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Please follow me. I'm sure danchou would like to have your acquaintance." Her tone was quite professional as always but there is a hint saying that she wants to find something out. As I said earlier, I don't like being a pawn.

"I see" I stood up, taking the notebook with me. I followed Pakunoda silently until we came in front of a big French door guarded by two big men, Nobunaga and Franklin if I recall correctly.

"We're just going to return something to danchou." Pakunoda stated and the two men stepped aside and opened the doors for us. I followed Pakunoda inside, the two men eyeing me suspiciously.

"Danchou, you have a visitor." Pakunoda announced, her voice a betraying a hint of glee. I stepped aside from behind her and saw Chrollo looking up at me from his book. He was very surprised upon realizing it was me.

He was at a loss for words and the atmosphere is quite awkward. He was in blue pajamas, his hair a mess, almost like he just woke up.

"I will be leaving you two now." Pakunoda bowed and left. The moment the door closed, an awkward silence descended upon us.

"Um... Here, have a seat." Chrollo patted the chair beside his bed. I silently went to the luxurious chair and sat down.

"I found this. It's yours." I handed him the notebook, acting all professional.

"Oh, thanks! I've been wondering where this went." He took it, looking a little happy.

Looking at him closer, I realized how pale he is. I stood up and leaned on the bed, pressing the back of my hand on his forehead which surprised him so much he went stiff.

"O-Oi!" Chrollo reacted.

"Don't move." I felt how hot his forehead is. "That's quite the fever." I compared his temperature to mine, pressing my other hand on my own forehead. I sat down again. "You're such an idiot." I sighed.

"Oh, did I worry you that much?" Chrollo teased.

"Give me a break. I only came here to return your notebook. I'm sure you're already well-cared for here anyway." I then stood up. "It's going to get dark soon. I'm going home." I slung my bag over my back and turned away but just as I did so, Chrollo grabbed my wrist.

"Stay a bit, will you?" Chrollo smiled a little. "I'll get one of my guards to drive you home so you don't need to worry. Besides, I want to know where you found this."

I looked at him and instead of the usual arrogant rich kid, I see a frail and neglected child and the sunset just adds to the solemnity. I wonder why? To be able to see something so vulnerable, I want to curse myself. Curse myself even more for being soft.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." And took my seat.

Chrollo's smile went wider, like he's really happy and my heart skipped a beat. "Umm..." I looked away. "I found the notebook this morning in my deskdrawer. I doubt you're the one who put it there. I heard that you were looking for it so I went to your classroom but Jonah told me that you're absent."

"I see... Well, what do you think?"

"Of?"

"Let me see... Who do you think put it in your deskdrawer? And why? I want to know how well you can deduce." He was daring me and I played along. Naturally.

"At first, I would think that just about any fangirl of yours but that's not the case. This one is hell bent on getting me to yield. So it's safe to assume that it's Scarlet Vermeil indirectly."

"Indirectly?"

"She could have sent anyone of her followers to do the task. Why did she do it? Because of you. She has the wrong idea and a strong sense of jealousy because you're recklessly giving me too much of your attention."

Chrollo chuckled. "Spot on." He gave me a thumbs up.

"You seem so happy about me getting bullied by Vermeil for some reason." I said and rested my head on my hand, my elbow resting on the chair's arm.

Chrollo grinned. "Not exactly. Now, what do you think of my analyses? I don't believe you didn't even take a peek."

I smirked. "It's well done but you got something wrong on Lilianne Vin Roze's poem 'Thief'."

Chrollo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh?"

I took the notebook and flipped the pages, then showing him the poem and his mistake. "See? 'This ruby engraved deep within  
Cracked up in its inner core  
But the exterior remains a polished jewel  
Its fragility well-hidden'

This refers to the persona's heart, the ruby's qualities. The ruby is red, right? Red symbolizes love and when we say love, we talk about the heart. Her heart is that of a beautiful Ruby but its interior is all cracked up. You're wrong when you say that the thief just wishes to steal a mere jewel. The thief refers to the persona's lover."

Chrollo looked at me impressed. "That's quite the find. How did you know?"

"I just read it and I automatically knew. This is a love poem, the different gems referring to the persona's different aspects and the thief is her lover who discovers and steals everything."

"And she's left empty in the end." Chrollo concluded and I nodded. "Ok, what else did you find?"

I had to sit beside Chrollo to point things out clearly in the notebook. It felt nice nitpicking on his mistakes, made me see that he's really a human. I was having so much fun exchanging literary criticisms with Chrollo that I completely forgot about the time. The beautiful little world the two of us were in immediately dispersed when my phone rang, and ringtone was the one assigned to Jonah.

"Crap..." I said, getting off the bed and getting the phone from my bag, answering it hurriedly. "Hello?"

"Oujo-sama! Where are you? Are you ok?! I checked your house and you weren't there!"

"All right, calm down, Jonah." I moved away from Chrollo for some privacy. "I'm fine. I just lost track of time. I'm completely safe. I'm on the way home right now."

"Are you sure? Oujo-sama, did you go to Chrollo's alone?" Honestly, Jonah's sharp as long as it concerns me.

"Look, Jonah, I'm heading home so you don't need to worry anymore."

"But you can't go home alone! Tell me where you are and I'll accompany you back home."

"Geez, there's no need for trouble. Don't come after me and stop stressing out so much. That's an order." And I ended the call.

"That's quite the conversation." Chrollo mocked as I approached my bag on the chair beside his bed.

"It's just Jonah being Jonah." I said vaguely, putting the phone back in my bag and slinging the bag over my shoulders. "Well, I'm off."

"Right. Franklin will drive you home."

"Is that even a good idea? I don't really think Jonah should know I went here, let alone me knowing where you live."

"Well, I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you on your way home." Chrollo reasoned.

"Fine. Point taken." I said and made my way out. "Get well soon." I waved with my birthmarked hand.

"Hey, don't forget, it's Friday today."

I stopped in my tracks and smirked. "Heh... I know. I'll see you tomorrow, 'master'."


	15. Thread of Fate: Chapter 8

Thread of Fate

Chapter 8

(Lilianne)

Covering my mouth, I yawned, the coldness of the air conditioner making me feel drowsier than when I woke up. I had half a mind to lie down on the soft leather chairs in the long limousine driven by Nobunaga. I'm not sure whether I would be annoyed or grateful. I'm probably annoyed because I was woken up and almost abducted first thing in the morning. I'm grateful for the fancy ride. As much as I can walk to the mansion, it's still a long way. I crossed my legs and rested my head on my hand, my elbow resting on the window sill, averting my gaze from the small bag with the maid outfit and shoes beside me.

"Nobunaga, would it be all right to know why I am being called so early in the morning?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Danchou wants you to tend to him while he's ill." Nobunaga answered bluntly.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I muttered, "Spoiled brat."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I said 'boiled rat'. It's a method of punishing thieves and criminals in a book I read." I lied, straight-faced.

"I see..." That was his only reply and there was nothing but silence and the cool air conditioning until we got to the mansion. Nobunaga drove through the gates and stopped in front of the massive house. Pakunoda was waiting for me so she opened the door for me and I went out with the bag in hand.

"Welcome. I see you haven't changed yet." Pakunoda gestured for me to follow her inside.

"Well, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this outside the house. And last time I checked, girls in maid outfits attract creepy stalkers from the neighborhood." I walked behind Pakunoda. She led me to a bathroom where I changed to my frilly maid outfit. When I was done and went out of the bathroom, Pakunoda stood there and said, "I forgot, Danchou wanted to change your headdress to this for the time being."

She gave me frilly headdress with- "Cat ears?"

"Do you have any objections?" Crap. I feel like she's taunting me.

I quickly regained my composure and said, "No." with a pleasant smile and calmly changed my headdress.

"Now, please follow me to the kitchen." Pakunoda turned her back to be and started walking.

"K-Kitchen?" I was very surprised. "Don't you have a chef?"

"He's on leave because Danchou wanted to taste your cooking." Pakunoda looked at me with a poker face.

_Crap crap crap...!_

I stiffly followed Pakunoda to the kitchen. Upon entering, my eyes widened in awe. It was such a big kitchen, white walls lined with different cooking utensils and cupboards, an oven on one end of the room with a stove. It was well-kept and maintained.

_This could very well be any chef's dream! ... But I'm not a chef. _

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it." And Pakunoda walked away, leaving me alone in the big luxurious kitchen.

Awkwardly, I looked around. It's very unlike me. Usually, I would be confident in whatever I do, not even afraid to screw up, but this time, I'm actually nervous. I looked around for a recipe book, opening random cupboards a little hurriedly, somewhere between panic and keeping calm.

_Recipe book, recipe book! Where are you? _

After opening every single cupboard and looking at every possible corner, I sat on the ground in despair.

_This is so not like me... And I should have asked Jonah to teach me at least a simple dish!_

Then it hit me. Jonah. I hurried to my bag on the counter and got my cellphone. It's only 7:00 in the morning but I have no choice but to wake him up. I dialed his number and anxiously listened to the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He picked up, his voice a little groggy.

"Jonah? It's me."

"Oujo-sama!" He perked up instantly.

"Can you tell me how to make a simple rice porridge at least?" I asked sweetly.

"Ah, if you want, I can go to your house now! Though, what for?"

"Oh, I don't need you to come over! Just tell me through the phone. Mom just asked me to cook for her for once. You know, you've always been cooking for us so... Ehehe..." I hoped to have sounded like my usual self.

"I see. Well, first off, how many people will eat? If there's only one, the measurements should be ..." And Jonah instructed me while I cooked, the phone kept between my shoulder and ear. My handling of the utensils were a little awkward, getting my apron stained, even cracking an egg was hard. Damn. Something's definitely wrong with me. My right eye twitched in annoyance as I unsuccessfully broke another egg in a small bowl .

"Jonah, is there no alternative? I think I'll need to practice later on." My voice was calm but inside, I'm slowly starting to panic and mope at my own disability.

"Well, you can just boil an egg." Jonah answered matter-of-factly.

"Gods, why didn't you mention that earlier?" I was a little irritated at him now.

"Ehehe... Sorry about that, oujo-sama. I just didn't think that you would have a hard time cracking an egg."

_... If I didn't need you badly right now, I would have considered you dead, Jonathan Fidelis!_

I gave out a sigh to relieve a little of my frustration. "So how do I start?"

"Boil some water first, then gently drop the egg in." Jonah instructed.

"Right, got it." I placed a small, water-filled sauce-pan on the stove. " Thanks a lot for your help, Jonah!"

"Sure, anytime, oujo-sama!"

I quickly rinsed my sticky hands in the nearby faucet, then wiped them on my apron. "It's really messy." I muttered. Seeing the faint smoke coming from the sauce-pan, I took an egg with my right hand and carefully positioning my hand on top of the pan, I was slightly surprised by the heat. Thinking it was fine, I let go of the egg. There was a small splash and some drops of hot water burned my hand.

"Ugh!" I winced and proceeded to the faucet to soak my hand in cold water.

Just then, the door opened. "Ms. Rosette? Are you all right?" It was Pakunoda.

"Yes, almost done." I answered, and Pakunoda looked at the mess then at me. I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Your phone." She pointed out.

"Oh, I called someone. I'm sorry."

"It's still on." Pakunoda's words surprised me. I took my phone and yeah, the call hasn't ended yet.

"Hello? Jonah?" I called but there was no one on the other line. "Jonah? Are you ok?"

"... Oujo-sama, where are you now?" His voice sounded horrified, angry and anxious at the same time.

_It's time to tighten the leash._ I thought as I bit my lower lip.

"Nowhere. We can talk about this later but right now, you need not be concerned." I answered in my icy tone and ended the call. As I put my phone away, I felt a pang of guilt and frustration well up in me. Was I too harsh? Jonah helped me prepare food for the obnoxious and arrogant Vice President without knowing. If he were to find out where I work, he'll surely flip. A few more minutes later, I put out the flame and drained the water from the saucepan. The small burn marks at the back of my hand weren't noticeable but they throbbed. I peeled off the shell from the egg and then sliced it in half. Finally, I poured the rice porridge into an expensive-looking and intricately designed ceramic bowl and put in the sliced boiled eggs.

I placed the bowl on a tray and then prepared some herbal tea in another expensive-looking tea set. It was a white ceramic tea set with intricately designed blue roses outlined with gold. After properly organizing all the eating utensils and the food, I wiped my forehead with my arm and gave a relieved sigh.

"Now to take it to Chrollo." I picked up the tray and headed out of the kitchen, pushing the door open with my hip and walking to the direction of the staircase. On the way to Chrollo's room , you can feel the air of luxury and most people would be in awe but I felt pity because in this massive, luxurious house is a sense of emptiness. After climbing the stairs, a wheeled serving tray stood waiting for me. I placed the tray on top and continued walking to Chrollo's room, encountering the usual twists and turns. It wasn't long before I was in front of the cream-colored French doors. The two guards, Uvogin and Bonolenov, stood aside and opened the doors for me and eyed me as I nodded to them and pushed the tray in. Chrollo looked at me as I went in. He was sitting up on his bed, looking better than yesterday but not completely recovered yet. He seems to have difficulty in sleeping because of the dark circles under his eyes. It doesn't at all look good with his pale complexion.

"Good morning, Master." I smiled sweetly at him as I stood, and poured him a cup of tea. I handed him the cup and said, "You're up quite early for a weekend."

"I couldn't help it. It was very difficult for me to sleep last night." He took a small sip and after a pause, smiled and said, "Not bad."

"Thank you." I nodded and took the bowl of porridge.

"Lilianne." He called.

"Yes?" I faced him and he patted the space beside him, a small joking smile on his face. "I see. As the master wishes."

I saw a hint of surprise on his face as I took my seat beside him. He certainly didn't expect me to comply so easily. With the silver spoon, I took an average amount of porridge and slightly blew on it for it to cool. "Now then, Master, say 'aaaah'!"

(Chrollo)

I watched in surprise as Lilianne Rosette, my maid on the weekends, gently blew on the rice porridge with her thin pink lips. My gaze focused on her glossy lips and my suddenly skipped a beat. Her mere presence by my side gives me a light and fuzzy feeling, especially in my chest. And now she's doting on me... with the cat-eared headdress I bought!

"Now then, Master, say 'aaaah'!" Lilianne cutely said, her one hand holding the spoon while the other is holding the bowl, and unconsciously, my lips parted on their own. She put the spoon in my mouth and suddenly my senses went haywire. I didn't know where to focus, the taste of the food, Lilianne's sweet change of heart, or Lilianne!

_What's going on with me? _I thought when Lilianne withdrew the spoon. _And Lilianne too! It's so uncharacteristic of her!_

"So how is it?" She asked.

"Oh, it tastes great!" I complimented. It truly did. I made the right decision to make her do the cooking.

"Really? I'm glad!" Lilianne looked really happy and her aura felt so sweet and warm.

_So... cute!_ I felt the blood rush up my cheeks.

"Oh! Master, there's some porridge on your cheek." She took a napkin from the tray and gently wiped my red cheek. At that instant, I went deaf, my mind went blank, and my heart stopped beating. I completely went stiff.

"Master? Are you all right?" I suddenly felt her hand on my forehead, which made me jolt. "Your face is very red."

"I-I'm fine! I just need some fresh air." I said, lying. I don't feel fine at all. I feel a lot worse. I feel dizzy and I can't think straight. My chest feels tight for some reason.

"Well, then, I'll open the window." She got off the bed. Dull foot taps can be heard as she walked towards the window. She drew the curtains and opened the glass window. The warm sunlight shone on Lilianne's figure. Her silver-blonde hair, and fair complexion, adding the sweet smile on her face, made her sparkle. "How's that, master?"

I was entranced. But more importantly, it didn't take long for a warm liquid to trickle down my nose.

_Crap! _I looked at the napkin I used to wipe what I thought was sweat under my nose which turned out to be blood.

"Ah! Master! You're nose is bleeding!" Lilianne exclaimed and ran over to me. Her hands were about to make contact with my wrist when I moved back. I might die of blood loss if she ends up touching me.

"Ah, no! Please call Pakunoda." I said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yes, sir." And Lilianne hurriedly left the room.

Almost in no time did Pakunoda arrive with a first aid kit. She took a good look on my condition and turned to Lilianne.

"You may leave us for now, Ms. Rosette. I'll have you called when this has been dealt with." Pakunoda told her then returned her gaze to me and started treating my nosebleed.

Lilianne left without a word.

(Lilianne)

The doors closed behind me as I left the room. "I'll be cleaning in the kitchen." I told Uvogin and walked off. As my dull footsteps echoed in the empty halls, I couldn't help but feel slightly upset.

_Did he think I couldn't handle a nosebleed? Do I look that incompetent? And after all that trouble of waking Jonah just to be able to cook properly for him... or showing him how sweet I can be. _

I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide at the realization of my own thoughts. I shook my head rigorously.

"I sounded like some unappreciated girlfriend for a moment there." I rubbed my temples as the word 'girlfriend' bothered me even more. "It's his fault for being an idiot." I muttered.

_That liar. Give the mansion a call to pick him up, huh? Yeah, right! You went home dripping wet, you bastard._

My thoughts were filled by him for some reason and I was irritated by it. I was irritated at how a simple thing such as what happened earlier at his room could get to me and make me feel like this.

"Gods I hate him." I muttered as I pulled open the door to the kitchen. "Well, time to work and forget about it. Emotions like these will only get in the way of my job."

And I set out to clean all the mess I made all because I wanted to prepare a proper meal for my sick 'master'.

(Chrollo)

"There. All done, Danchou." Pakunoda finished and I held a tissue up my nose.

"Mm... Thank you, Paku." I said and finally removed the tissue. No more blood was running down like earlier.

"What happened, Danchou? This is the first time your nose bled since you got sick. Did Ms. Rosette do something?" Pakunoda stood, eyes ready to pick up any sign of the truth.

"Well... Nothing really." I averted my eyes from her.

"I see." I feel like she figured out already. "Well, now that you're nose is fine, you should finish your breakfast. It seems Ms. Rosette went to great lengths to prepare it properly for you." Pakunoda glanced at the almost untouched bowl of porridge on the tray.

"Eh?" I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Paku?"

"Hmm... I wonder," Pakunoda went to the door and said something to Uvogin which caused him to leave. "I get a feeling there's something being ignored which needs immediately attention." she said when she came back.

Before long, Uvogin came back with Lilianne whose apron was soaked and whose hair was finally tied up to a high ponytail. "You called for me, Pakunoda?" She asked as she went in.

I eyed her fully this time and I finally noticed it.

"Your hand." Pakunoda pointed out.

"Eh?" It's like Lilianne only noticed it now. She looked at her hand whose burns had started to swell. "It's ok. They don't hurt much. It's only a first degree burn."

"Right," Pakunoda obviously doesn't believe her. "Let's apply some ointment anyway." Pakunoda took a small cylindrical case. A sweet scent and refreshing scent filled my nose the moment she opened it. She took Lilianne's injured hand and applied the ointment. "It's a pity it might mess up your beautiful birthmark a little."

"It's fine." Lilianne smiled slightly. "The cream feels very cool."

"mm..." Was all Pakunoda uttered. After the application, she left the room and the first aid kit.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um-" Before I could properly say anything, Lilianne spoke up.

"Will you finish your breakfast?" Her voice sounded so professional and icy that I was dumbstruck. I could only nod. "I see. Well then, I shall proceed to my other duties. Please make sure to take plenty of rest. It would be troublesome if you were to be absent again on Monday."

And with that, she left, leaving me completely puzzled. The last thing I heard was the clicking of the door and the room suddenly felt so lonely and empty. I let out a heavy sigh. I feel tired all of a sudden. I looked at the unfinished food beside my bed. Then after a moment, I took the bowl and started eating. It was really good, especially when you eat it with the boiled egg. It's not delicious because of how it exactly tastes. It's good really but there's some other ingredient that beautifully complements the simple dish. I decided that I will just ask Lilianne later after I take a nap. So after drinking some tea, I lied down the soft messy bed and slowly, I fell asleep... with sweet dreams.


	16. Thread of Fate: Chapter 9

Thread of Fate

Chapter 9

(Jonah)

Oujo-sama's cold words pierced my ears, down to my heart.

_How can I not be concerned? She's with Chrollo! Even worse, in his house! ... And the recipe for rice porridge... SHE'S COOKING FOR HIM?! But oujo-sama can't cook!_

I suddenly remembered about Chrollo not being in class because he's sick. But for oujo-sama to be the one taking care of him... I shook my head violently, struggling to expel the image of Lilianne oujo-sama in a maid outfit and feeding Chrollo. Only I know of oujo-sama's sweet side. We're childhood friends after all!

A huge part of me wanted to call back but I don't want her getting mad as she already was. I decided to calm down and take a deep breath.

"Oujo-sama will be able to handle it." I reassured myself. "Probably."

I went to the kitchen to fix myself and auntie a meal. Since my parents were away working abroad, I would manage things on my own but oujo-sama's mother, auntie Maria, would always come over and invite me to eat with her and her daughter, oujo-sama. It's thanks to her that I met Lilianne oujo-sama. It's because of her that I decided to be competent in everything, especially the household chores since oujo-sama doesn't have the talent for it, especially cooking. I whipped up a simple breakfast and went to the other house so auntie will have someone to eat with.

Using the spare key, I entered the house carrying a tray with two plates; one decorated with fried eggs, bacon and fried rice; the other with mostly vegetables and sliced fruits.

"Auntie?" I looked around and thought that she's probably still asleep so I went to the kitchen and prepared the breakfast there. Then, I went to auntie's room. Taking a small peek, I saw that auntie was just waking up. It was already past 8:30 after all. When she noticed me, she gave a small smile and I walked in and said, "Breakfast is ready, auntie Maria."

"Good morning, Jonah." She stretched and smiled so gently at me. It saddens me to see her in this state. Auntie is such a kind woman, too kind and wonderful to deserve this.

"Good morning." I greeted back. "Oujo-sama is out. Didn't she say good bye to you?"

Auntie shook her head. "She's always out on the weekends and she comes home before dark anyway so it's fine. I'm sure Lilianne takes good care of herself."

I smiled back at her. "Yeah... You're right. Shall I bring your food here?"

"No, we can eat breakfast in the kitchen."

I assisted auntie to the kitchen, feeling her fragile and thin frame which always upsets oujo-sama and me. We ate breakfast while chatting. I told her about the school, how well Lilianne is doing and pretty much everything that is positive.

"Well then, how does Lilianne put up with the bullying?" She asked, tipping her head to the side.

_She completely expected it! _I scratched my head and laughed sheepishly.

"I know that my daughter has the tendency to get bullied often. She catches attention the way a candle flame attracts butterflies." She said, eating a lettuce.

"Don't you mean 'moths', auntie?"

She shook her head and swallowed. "Butterflies. But yes, she also attracts moths... very hideous ones at that."

Sometimes I wonder if auntie truly worries about oujo-sama.

* * *

It was past lunch time and auntie went to her room to nap. The very moment I was left alone, my earlier worries came flooding back and a strong urge to see her and ensure her safety possessed me.

"But... where does Chrollo live?" I muttered, thinking. As the Student Council President, I should have a copy of my class's directory so I immediately went home and checked all the files in my room. "Bingo!"

I took out the folder containing the my class, 3-A, and went straight to the surnames starting with M.

"Morningstar... Morningstar... Aha!" I exclaimed and traced my finger across the parchment. "This address... It's a bit of a long walk from here." The direction is completely opposite of ours. I gave out a small sigh. "Well then, I should get changed and get going."

After changing to casual clothes— a plain sky blue shirt with a long soft black vest, and fitting blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers—I started my long walk to Chrollo's house.

* * *

(Lilianne)

I was half-reading and half-organizing the books in the Morningstar mansion's library when Franklin arrived, saying that Pakunoda was calling for me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll be right there."

"In the living room. You seem to have a guest." His last statement was what surprised me. No one knows that I work for Chrollo... except for one person that is.

I just nodded. "I got it. Thank you, Franklin."

Returning the book to the shelf, I quietly walked and made my way to the living room. I opened the door and saw Jonah sitting on one of the sofas and Pakunoda sitting next to him.

"Excuse me." I said and went in. Jonah's eyes widened upon seeing me. I couldn't blame him. No one expect me to wear a maid outfit, with cat ears to boot.

"Ah, you're finally here, Ms. Rosette. Our guest here, Mr. Jonathan Fidelis, wishes to see you." Pakunoda stood up and, before passing by the door, nodded to me, as though to say 'you can handle this'. I just blinked back at her, then turned my attention to the red-faced young man in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fidelis." I bowed.

"Ah! Oujo-sama, you don't need to be so formal. You can just call me 'Jonah'." He stood up and scratched the back of his head, and laughed lightheartedly.

"Right then. Since you have given me permission, what are you doing here, Jonah?" My icy voice filled the room, showing the frustration beneath my cool and stoic expression.

Jonah immediately turned serious. "Oujo-sama... I just needed to reassure your safety."

"Master Chrollo will not hurt me."

"'Master'? That's what you call him?"

"I work for him."

Jonah was more surprised. "W-what do you mean?"

"He's my employer, Jonah. I work for him as a housekeeper on the weekends." I explained coolly.

Jonah just stared at me, dumbfounded. I sighed. "Take a seat."

He did so and I sat on the couch opposite. "During the second week of the month, Chrollo approached me and offered me a job. I don't know how but he found out that I was looking for one. So here I am."

"Why did you accept?" His lips pursed tightly.

"I had no choice. You know that. This job is almost perfect. I am not mistreated, my salary is more than enough, and even the work isn't so hard." I looked at Jonah, my serious expression piercing his eyes.

"But..." He bit his lower lip, obviously upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sat back on the sofa, my back leaning on the soft yet firm cushion. "Look at how you are now. The moment you realize that Chrollo is the one who offered me that job, you'll press upon me to reject it, hands down."

I hit the nail on the head. Even Jonah couldn't deny it. Then just when things were finally settling down, Jonah, sharp as ever, saw the small burns on my right hand.

"O-oujo... sama..." He stood up, very shaken, his blue eyes glued to the stained birthmark. He slowly approached me and then knelt, taking my right hand gently. "These burns..."

"They're only of first degree. Don't overreact." I said but in truth, even I feel a little upset at my rose birthmark getting a little ruined. Somehow, it feels as though my bond with Jonah was founded on this rose-shaped birthmark.

"No... You got this when you just dropped the egg in the water, didn't you? It's all my fault. I failed." He kissed my fingers in deep regret.

(Jonah)

"Hey... Your instructions were fine, Jonah. Like I said, stop overreacting. There was no one to cook for Chrollo anyway so..."

"So you took up the task?! Oujo-sama, why didn't you tell him that you didn't know how to cook?!" I was shocked by own outburst. I never yelled at Lilianne oujo-sama before. It was shocking for the both of us.

"I realize that now so I'm sorry." We both turned to the voice. My body stiffened in anger.

"Chrollo!" I stood up and glared at him. "This is all your fault! How can you have her cook?!" I stormed at him and grabbed the collar of his robe harshly, my blue eyes meeting with his gray ones. "You stalk oujo-sama to the point that you even knew that she needed a job but you didn't know she can't cook?! I wouldn't have minded her calling me for instructions if it was for her mother but of all the people she was doing it for, it had to be YOU! She got hurt because of you!"

"Jonah!" Oujo-sama's voice echoed in the living room and it cleared my head, making me let go of Chrollo. She stood between me and him. "I will not have this. I told you that I need this job. I accepted it and therefore I allowed myself to get hurt and it is to be my responsibility. Master Chrollo has nothing to do with this. It is my duty as his maid and housekeeper to complete the tasks assigned to me."

Her tone was so cold. It felt like being soaked in cold water, waking you up to the reality. She turned to Chrollo and said to him, "Master Chrollo, you should be resting or taking a nap. I will not have you going round and about in your state. Rest and make sure you are able to attend classes on Monday."

Her tone towards Chrollo was the same with mine, cold. I'm not sure if something else happened, but it makes me feel a little better.

"I still have other tasks to attend to." Oujo-sama faced me and said, "Do you have anything else you need, Jonah?"

"Well..." I tipped my head to the side. "Can I help you?"

"Pardon?" She raised a silver-blonde eyebrow at me.

"I want to help you complete your tasks, even just for today. Your hand... The burns are not swollen anymore but they hurt, don't they?" She looked at her hand, then at me.

"Sometimes... but it's not something I can't manage." Oujo-sama answered, typically.

What's unusual was Chrollo saying, "Go on ahead. Help her out."

We both turned to him in surprise. "Just for today." He added and left us. "I'll be resting now."

The tension in the room completely dispersed as oujo-sama and I looked at each other. At the same time, we laughed.

"To be so worried." She shook her head, smiling. "Well, thanks for coming, Jonah." She then gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're welcome, oujo-sama. Always..." I replied and then said, "Well then, where do we begin?"


End file.
